


50 Shades of Wilson

by orphan_account



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Becoming a family, Bisexual Wilson, Bondage, Breaking Up & Making Up, Contracts, Dom! Wilson, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Food Sex, Graduation, Heavy BDSM, Ice, Ice Cream, Interns & Internships, M/M, Medical School, No Leg Infarction, POV First Person, Riding Crops, Sexual Content, Sir Kink, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Trigger Warning When Said, Tritter is not a detective, Vibrators, Wilson is Older, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fourth-year med student House has no idea what to expect when he meets Head Oncologist Wilson. But Wilson is hiding something behind closed doors. House has no idea that his life is about to change in a way he didn't expect.18 & up only.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is definitely a bit out of character.  
> This is my take on the 50 Shades series, with it capturing the best scenes (in my opinion).  
> Proceed with caution for this story.  
> 18+ only for mature content. Explicit content begins in Chapter 4.

“Hey, get up.” 

I am suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. I sit up in bed and see my roommate, Lawrence Kutner, laughing in the doorway.

“Kutner, really, it’s eight in the morning, I was still sleeping!” I exclaim, giving him a slight glare.

“Your face was hilarious. Plus, I was in a good mood.” 

I throw the pillow back at Kutner and tell him I’m going back to sleep for a bit. I do manage to sleep for about a half hour more, but my body wakes me up before the alarm goes off. The sunlight is streaming in through the one window in the bedroom. I must have forgotten to close the curtains before I went to sleep last night. It is eight-thirty AM on this beautiful Monday morning. 

I stretch my arms above my head and rub my eyes to try and get myself to stay awake. Sleep has not come easily these last few days because the last few weeks of medical school have been very difficult. I gather up my strength to get out of bed. Once my feet are on the ground, I stretch my arms above my head again and then walk over to the mirror to take a look at my hair. Surprisingly, it has stayed quite neat, considering that I slept for eight hours. My brush lies on my nightstand, right next to the alarm clock. I turn off the alarm and run a quick comb through my hair. Kutner has gone back to his room to get ready - I assume - because he is singing quite loudly and I can hear water running. I yawn once more, not wanting to be awake this early. But of course, I have to do something for Kutner, who’s been living in this apartment with me for the past year. I am a fourth-year medical student and he is a second year. 

Kutner is not a bad person at all - in fact, he’s wonderful. There’s just been several times where I have to do something for him because he’s unable to do it himself. 

My roommate is two years younger than me. I am going to be graduating very soon, and he will be halfway done. Final exams are right around the corner. We have been studying for them for the last three weeks, but I feel like we should be spending more time preparing for them. If we fail them, then we will not have any time to redo the exams. 

* * *

I’ve been getting ready to go out for about a half hour and the last thing I have to do is run another comb through my hair. As I run the brush through my ha ir, I become aware of a retching sound. I walk across the hall into the bathroom and find Kutner leaning over the toilet, vomiting. Once he stops throwing up, he flushes the toilet and turns to look at me. 

“Hey…” he says in a croaked voice. He looks incredibly pale - his forehead has sweat on it and he looks like he’s dying in those thin pajamas he always wears. “So sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” I reply. “You had no idea that you were going to be sick today. Do you need me to get you anything?” 

“A pillow and some medicine. I think I’m going to be here for a while. I hope my stomach can stop acting up enough for me to make it to the couch.” 

Kutner somehow has picked up a bad case of the stomach flu the night before he’s supposed to go to a job interview in Princeton. All I know is that this job has something to do with a hospital called Princeton-Plainsboro. Apparently, Kutner has been doing so well in medical school that the hospital has offered him a position in working there. They have a special relationship with our university.

Kutner asks me if I can take his place at the interview. He feels terrible for doing so, but he knows that he’s not going to be able to make it. He then vomits into the toilet again. I tell him that I will go instead, even though I don’t really want to. 

“Thank you so much for doing this,” Kutner tells me after I hand him a pillow and the medicine that will help calm his upset stomach. “I would have liked to reschedule this interview, but apparently, it would take several months.” 

“It’s fine,” I say. 

“I left a few papers on the table for you. Even though I wasn’t feeling well, I made sure that they were complete.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Kutner really is one of my closest friends. I am glad that he is my roommate because it has been such an experience getting to know him and he’s had my back since his first day of medical school.

* * *

Kutner is nice enough to lend me his vehicle for the drive to the hospital. I think my car wouldn’t do too well because it has been in the shop twice in the last month. I decide that I will need to get myself a new car because knowing that my future career will be as a doctor, I cannot have my car breaking down on me while I’m trying to get to work. 

I enter through the doors of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital 20 minutes later. The building has multiple floors as well as many glass windows looking towards the streets of the city. 

I walk up to the reception area. I’m still holding the papers Kutner typed up for me in a folder. I remind myself that I need to get him a thank-you gift for typing up the papers, even though he was not feeling 100 percent. 

“May I help you?” asks a woman from behind the counter once I approach the desk. 

“Yes, I’m here to see Mr. James Wilson. Lawrence Kutner is indisposed today, so I’m taking his place. Greg House,” I reply, holding up my temporary credentials. The woman behind the desk briefly looks at her computer and then turns back to me. 

“Mr. Wilson will be ready shortly. You may take a seat over in the waiting area and someone will come to you when he’s ready.” 

I walk over to the waiting and sit down in one of the comfortable chairs. I pick up one of the magazines and flip through a few pages before I hear my name being called. 

“Mr. House?” I look up and there’s another woman standing in front of me. “Mr. Wilson is ready to see you now. Take the elevator up to the second floor and his office is the third door on your left. You can just go right in.” 

The woman hands me a visitor badge and I clip it onto the base of my shirt. I then take a deep breath and start walking towards the elevator. I feel kind of nervous. I wonder what this Mr. Wilson is like. 

* * *

After arriving on the second floor, I find the office I’m looking for and knock on the door. 

A voice says, “Come in”, and I step inside. But when I do, my ankle suddenly gives out and I fall onto my hands and knees, the papers dropping to the floor. I look up and see that the man is looking over in my direction. I feel somewhat embarrassed. 

“Mr. Kutner?” Mr. Wilson asks, somewhat confused. He offers out his hand to help me stand up after I gather the paperwork and put them back into the folder. “I’m James Wilson. Please, have a seat.” 

“Um…” I say after standing up. I walk over to a chair in front of his desk and sit down. “Mr. Kutner isn’t able to make it because he has stomach flu, so I was sent instead.” 

Mr. Wilson looks young, from what I can tell. And attractive. He’s wearing a blue, no-iron shirt. His pants are black and dressy, his lab coat is crisp and without a wrinkle in sight, and he wears a pair of designer shoes on his feet. I take another deep breath and prepare to speak. 

“And you are?” he asks me. As I speak, I cannot take my eyes off the handsome man in front of me. 

“I’m Greg House. I’m attending med school with Lawrence, excuse me, Mr. Kutner,” I reply. I look over in the direction of the windows. “Lovely view you have from up here.” 

“I agree with you, Mr. House.” 

There is a slight awkward silence that fills the room. 

“I’m sorry,” I continue. “This is my first real interview as a med student. I’m just a little nervous.” 

“It’s perfectly fine. You may take as much time as you need. Did Mr. Kutner tell you about this interview?” 

“Yes. It was for a position as an intern, as well as adding an article to the university’s newspaper. I do have some questions for you, Mr. Wilson.” 

“Ask away.” 

“Do you feel powerful knowing that you work for a well-known hospital?” 

“I guess you could say I have a bit of power. But I tend to not let it show.” 

“Outside of your work, what do you like to do?” 

“I have several interests, Mr. House. Maybe sometime, I’ll show them to you.” 

“Have you ever given up a lot of time with family to be here at your work?” 

“I guess? My father died when I was young. My mother is a retired RN.” 

There is a knock on the door. The woman who had handed me my badge steps inside. 

“Pardon me, I’m sorry for interrupting. You have another meeting in three minutes,” she says. 

“I’m not done with my current meeting, so you can cancel the next one,” Mr. Wilson replies. After she leaves, he turns back to me. “So, Mr. House, where did we leave off? Oh, that’s right.”  He takes a deep breath before continuing to speak. “What do you plan to do after you finish med school?” 

“Find a hospital to work at,” I reply. “I’ve been thinking about my final exams a lot.” 

“If you want the position until you can find a full or part-time job, it’s yours.” 

I’m a little shocked by what he has just told me. Did he really just offer me the job that was supposed to go to Lawrence? 

“I’ll do a little thinking on it,” I continue. 

“Just call the front desk when you have your answer. I will get your message. Do you want to see a little bit of the building?” 

“I would love to, but I do have to drive back to my apartment, though. And I’m sure you have a lot of other things going on at the hospital.” 

“No, I actually don’t. Today’s been a pretty light day. But if you have to get going, then until we meet again, Mr. House.” 

“Thank you for the interview, Mr. Wilson,” I say. “I’ll just leave my papers here with you.” 

“Sounds good.” 

He extends his hand and I shake it. We don’t say goodbye. I walk into the elevator. 

“James,” I say without any introduction. 

“Greg,” he replies. 

The doors close and I’m going back down to the main floor. My mind is still trying to process what has just happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the elevator doors open, it takes me a moment to actually step out of it and onto the main floor of Princeton-Plainsboro. My heart is beating faster and I’m trying to take a deep breath to calm myself down. 

_ What in the world just happened? _ I ask myself. There’s something about James Wilson that is affecting me in ways that no other person has done before. Is it his looks? His wealth? His power? 

I manage to step outside the building and let the cold air hit my face. I need a change of scenery for a while. I don’t want to think about Wilson, but I can’t stop thinking about him. 

* * *

As the hospital disappears from my sight, I head back to the apartment. We both had moved into this place shortly after Kutner started medical school and we’ve loved it ever since. I’m a little upset that he didn’t give me any information about Wilson. It would have been nice to know a little bit about him before going off to his office for an interview.    
_ He’s so young! _ _ How did he manage to get a position such as a department head?  _ My mind is trying to figure that out, but the reasoning is not coming to me. 

I think to myself,  _ Ground, create a sinkhole. Swallow me whole. I can’t keep thinking about James Wilson. Lawrence Kutner, why would you not tell me about him?! _

* * *

When I arrive back at the apartment, Kutner appears to be feeling somewhat better. He is not in the bathroom and his face looks like some color has returned. He’s sitting at his desk working on something, which I assume is for finals since he’s got books all over the desk. 

“Hey, Greg, you’re back! How did it go?” he asks me. “I was a little worried.” 

“The interview went over a little bit,” I reply. “Why, Lawrence? Just why wouldn’t you give me a simple biography of this guy? I had no idea what to think when I walked in there.” 

“I’m so sorry, I should have.” 

“It’s fine.” 

I take a deep breath before speaking again. “He’s very attractive. And still somewhat young.” 

“How young is young to you?” 

“He’s got to be in his late-20s. How are you feeling?” 

“A bit better. At least I’m not having to be near the toilet all the time. I managed to eat a Popsicle. That’s all I’ve been able to keep down for the last hour.”

“Well, I have to get going. I just remembered that I’m working a three hour shift at The Home Depot today. There’s more soup in the mini-fridge if you need it.” 

* * *

I’ve been working at this Home Depot since I started attending medical school. I have no idea how I’ve been able to manage this job on top of school, but somehow, I have. It’s given me some good work experience, as well as money to put towards buying my own place. I didn’t even have to go for an interview. My current employer had looked at my resume and cover letter and asked me to practice helping a customer. I got the job that same day. 

“Greg!” says the name of my employer, Edward. “I thought you weren’t coming in today. I remember receiving an email from you this morning.” 

“The other appointment I went to actually took less time than I thought, so I decided to come in. I’m gonna miss working here,” I reply. 

“We’ll miss you too, Greg.” 

I had told Edward that after I got my MD degree, I would be leaving my job in order to look for a full-time one.

He tells me to go stock some shelves and I do so. All of a sudden, I hear someone say my name. 

“Mr. House?” 

_ Oh crap. _

I turn around and James...Fucking...Wilson is standing there.

“Mr. Wilson,” I reply. “What brings you buy?” 

“I happened to be driving through the area. I need to pick up a few things. Good to see you again, Mr. House.” 

“Greg. My name is Greg,” I continue. “What may I help you with, Mr. Wilson?” 

“I will need some zip ties.” 

Immediately, my mind becomes curious as to why he needs zip-ties. My whole body is frozen in place. It’s almost as if I’ve been paralyzed. My legs feel like Jello. 

_ Stop it, Greg. You need to treat him like any other customer, _ I think to myself. I force my brain to tell my legs to move. 

“They are in aisle six,” I stutter. 

“After you.” 

I lead him to the aisle he needs and he grabs a package of the ties. 

_ Stop looking at him, Greg! _ I snap at myself.  _ Yes, he is attractive and young. Stop looking. He doesn’t want you! How could he want a soon-to-be med school graduate? Who would want someone like me anyway? _

“Do you need anything else, Mr. Wilson?” I ask. 

“Some tape. More specifically, duct tape.” 

He puts the ties in a shopping basket and follows me to where the tape is. I don’t even want to ask why he is buying those things. 

“How long have you been working here?” he asks me. 

“A few years. I started working shortly after I began my first year of med school,” I say. “Is there anything else you need?” 

“Some rope.” 

Now my curiosity is really peaking. 

“Are you doing renovations?” I question.

“No, I am not,” he replies. He lets out a small laugh. 

My subconscious mind is going crazy. Just that little laugh is enough to take my breath away. It is quite sexy. 

“What kind of activities do you like to do in your free time?” he asks me. 

“I like to read. Classic Literature is my favorite. Emily Brontë’s  _ Wuthering Heights _ is probably my all-time favorite book.” 

“Don’t think I’ve ever read it.” 

“Greg!” shouts another voice. 

I look up and there is Jessica Adams, a fellow Home Depot employee and soon-to-be intern at Northwestern Memorial Hospital. She is around the same age as me. 

“How are you?” she asks me, pulling me into a hug. “It’s been so long! I haven’t seen you around a lot.” 

“I haven’t gotten a lot of shifts since I announced my resignation,” I say. “I’m leaving next week. I’m going to graduate next week and then it will be time for me to look for a full-time job. Jessica, this is James Wilson. James, this is Jessica Adams. She’s about to be an intern at Northwestern Memorial.” 

“Wait, the James Wilson? As in the oncologist from Princeton-Plainsboro?” she questions. 

“Yes,” was his reply. 

The two of them shake hands. “It’s so nice to finally meet you! I’ve heard a lot about you. Do you need me to get you anything?” 

“Actually, Greg’s been helping me. I have everything I need. But thank you anyway.” 

“You’re welcome, Mr. Wilson. Greg, I’ll see you at graduation.” 

Jessica walks away and I can see that Mr. Wilson seems a little...jealous? 

We walk over to the checkout counter and he pays for his items. 

“Greg?” Wilson asks me before he leaves. 

“Yes?” I reply. 

“I’m glad that you were able to come to the interview and not Lawrence.”

He then walks away with his things. 

I’m just standing there, frozen in place. His words have shocked me. 

_ You. Not Lawrence.  _

My feelings for him are growing. I cannot deny them anymore. It had to be a coincidence that he came to the hardware store where I worked...right? I don’t know. 

I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. I see Edward coming towards me and I’m hesitating on whether to answer the call. 

I quickly grab my phone and answer it, not bothering to look at Caller ID. 

“Hello?” I ask. 

“Greg? It’s Lucas,” replies the voice. 

Lucas Douglas is a friend of mine. He comes by Kutner and I’s apartment quite a bit. He’s like the brother I had never had - I didn’t have any siblings growing up.

“Um, hello. I’m actually in the middle of my shift.” 

“Okay. Well, I just wanted to let you know that Princeton PD offered me a job and I went in for an interview a week ago. I got the job. I was hoping you and Lawrence would be free to celebrate on Thursday night.” 

“I’ll check my schedule. Congratulations by the way. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” 

He says goodbye, and then I end the call. I’m trying to figure the things that have just happened in the past 20 minutes. 

But the one thing I know for sure is that I like Wilson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for some sensitive material at the end of the chapter.

I place my phone back in my pocket and notice that there is a small piece of paper on the counter. I pick up the paper and look at it. I realize that it is Wilson’s phone number on his official business card. 

Now my mind is going crazy. Why would he leave me his phone number?

_ Maybe he likes me _ , I think. 

I know for sure that Kutner is going to love this. He’s always teased me about my love life and has great advice when it comes to dating. He’s had three girlfriends since he started medical school. 

* * *

When I arrive back home from my shift at The Home Depot, I find Kutner sitting on the couch. He’s got a blanket around him and I’m wondering if he’s suffering from chills. I know that whenever I get a cold - or the flu - my body temperature doesn’t stay the same. 

“Hey,” he says. His voice doesn’t sound as croaky as it was when I left for the interview. “How was work?” 

“Pretty good. However, there was an unexpected visitor,” I reply. 

“Don’t tell me…” 

“JAMES WILSON. He was there!” 

“What was he doing at Home Depot at this time of the day?” 

“He told me that he was getting some stuff. I thought maybe he was doing some renovations on his house. He told me he wasn’t. He happened to be driving through the area.” 

“And he just happened to stop by the Home Depot you were working at?” 

“I don’t why he picked this particular store.” 

“He likes you.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Think about it! You’re young and single. You’re finishing med school next week. Do you have his phone number?” 

“Yes, he left it on the checkout counter.” 

“A guy like James Wilson leaving you his phone number? He definitely likes you.” 

“I think he’s just trying to be nice to me or he just wants to have a friend in his life.” 

“Call him. Please. We’re going to be doing a photo-shoot soon for the newspaper. Who do you think is going to be the photographer? Martha Masters!” 

“I’ll call Martha after I call James.” 

I pick up my phone and dial his number. After the second ring, he answers. 

“Wilson,” he replies. 

“Um, hello Mr. Wilson. It’s Greg House,” I say. 

“Mr. House. Lovely to hear from you.” 

I can see my roommate looking at me with a smirk on his face. 

“Our university is doing a photo-shoot tomorrow and I was hoping you’d be able to come. What time would be the most convenient for you?” I continue.

“Well, I’m staying at the Hilton on 40th Street, so how about nine? I’ll meet you at the location. Just send me a text and I’ll be there. I look forward to seeing you.” 

“I look forward to seeing you too, Mr. Wilson.” 

“See you tomorrow, Mr. House.” 

He ends the call and after I set my phone down, Kutner is still smirking at me. 

“Greg House, no way!” he replies. “He so likes you. I’ve never seen you like this with anyone. There’s definitely something different about him.” 

“I guess I kind of like him. I’m still sorting through my feelings. I really don’t know what to think. I forgot that I haven’t studied for my last final yet, so I’m going to go to my room.” 

“Let me know if you need any help with it.” 

“I will.” 

I grab my textbook off the coffee table and head down to my room. 

* * *

The next evening, I decide to wear a fancy black suit with dress shoes to the photo-shoot. Kutner is dressed almost the same as me, however, his suit is a navy blue. After we arrive at the scheduled location - which is the Sheraton Hotel in Downtown Princeton - I am drinking a glass of champagne when I see Wilson walk in. 

_ SHIT. _

My heart is racing and pounding in my chest. I have to take a few deep breaths. I am trying to calm myself down. But Mr. Wilson is so handsome. He’s hot. I will not deny that. 

“Well hello, Mr. House,” he says. “We meet again.” 

He extends his hand and I shake it. I take another deep breath. It feels like electricity is running through our veins. I can’t stop looking at him. Why would I want to stop? 

Kutner walks over to us. 

“Mr. Wilson, this is my roommate, Lawrence Kutner,” I say, introducing him. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kutner,” Wilson replies. 

“The pleasure is mine,” is Kutner’s response. After he shakes his hand, he goes off to get some champagne for himself. 

Martha walks over to me. 

“Wilson, this is Martha Masters, our photographer,” I say. 

“Ms. Masters,” Wilson replies. 

“Mr. Wilson,” Martha answers. 

They shake hands. Then Martha goes off to find Kutner. The twosome come back and we complete the photo-shoot within 20 minutes. 

“Mr. House, would you like to join me for coffee right now? My treat,” is Wilson’s question after the shoot is over. 

“Sure,” I reply. My mind is going crazy. Maybe Kutner is right. Maybe he likes me. Scratch that. I think he does. 

“Walk with me.” 

I pull out my phone and compose a quick text to my roommate, telling him that I’m about to go have coffee with Wilson. My roommate sends me back a text that says,  _ He likes you. Go for it, but be careful. _

Wilson and I walk to the coffee shop and we each order different drinks. He gets a mocha while I get a peppermint tea. My stomach is acting up a little bit, but I do not believe I have caught what Kutner has. 

After getting our drinks, Wilson and I sit down at one of the tables. We start talking about our favorite hobbies. Once we finish the conversation, we toss our cups in the trash can and start heading back to the Sheraton. I suddenly am immersed in my thoughts of Wilson that I don’t even notice myself falling off the sidewalk and stumbling into the road.

“Greg!” he cries out, grabbing me and pulling me back onto the sidewalk just before a cyclist could hit me. “Are you okay?” 

He’s holding me close to him and suddenly, I am becoming intoxicated by his presence. I want this man to kiss me. 

* * *

_ Would you kiss me? _ I ask myself. I’m still looking at him. 

“Greg, you should stay away from me. I’m not the guy for you,” he says to me. 

I can’t think of anything else to say but, “Thank you for saving me”. 

“That idiot wasn’t looking where he was going,” Wilson replies. “My mind was going crazy. I didn’t know what was going to happen to you. Thank you for joining me for coffee. I had a wonderful time. Good luck on your finals. I’ll be at the graduation ceremony.” 

He drops me off at the doorway to the Sheraton and then leaves. 

I feel a couple tears run down my face. 

_ Why, James? _ I think to myself.  _ I didn’t want you to leave. I like you. I wish you could be mine.  _

* * *

When I make it back to the apartment, Kutner immediately notices that my body language is different. 

“You’ve been crying,” he says. 

“Yeah, a little.” 

“It’s about Wilson, isn’t it?” 

“Yes. He saved me tonight. A cyclist almost hit me when I started falling off the sidewalk. But then he told me that I should stay away from him. He says that he’s not the guy for me.” 

“Are you kidding? How many times do I have to say that you’re handsome? How could Wilson not want you? Any man or woman would be lucky to have you.” 

We finish up the conversation and I go back to my studying. Final exams are coming up and I want to do well. 

* * *

It’s Monday morning and I set my pencil down, the smile spreading across my face. Med school is now officially over; I have just finished my final exam. All that is left of my academics is getting my diploma on Friday. 

Kutner and I head back to the apartment and as soon as we walk up the steps, my roommate says, “There’s a package for you, Greg.” 

I take the package inside and use a box-cutter to open it. Once I’m in the apartment, I look inside the box and there is a book. It happens to be  _ Wuthering Heights _ . It is a very expensive copy of the book. 

“No way!” Kutner says, looking at the book. “It had to be Wilson who sent that! That book looks like it was worth several hundred dollars.” 

“But why would…?” I ask. Then it hit me. 

I had forgotten that I told Wilson about  _ Wuthering Heights _ , about it being my favorite book. 

I decide not to think about him. It’s time to go out to the bar and celebrate the end of med school. 

* * *

A half hour later, I’ve already drank three shots of tequila and am preparing for my fourth one. I accidentally butt-dial Wilson and I don’t hear him say that he is coming to pick me up. 

I look at my phone and gasp when I realize that I have accidentally dialed Wilson’s number. 

“Greg?” I hear someone ask. 

I look up and see Lucas standing in front of me. I can tell that he’s quite drunk. 

“Greg, I like you,” he continues. He’s pulling me close to him. I can smell the alcohol on his breath. 

_ No, no, no, this is not what I want! _ I think.  _ Don’t do this, please. _

“Lucas, stop. You’re like my brother,” I say. 

My friend looks at me with concern, but is interrupted by someone speaking. 

“Excuse me, I think he told you to stop,” says another voice. I recognize it as Wilson’s.

“Greg, I am so, so sorry,” Lucas says, then runs off, completely ashamed and embarrassed. 

I look at Wilson and suddenly realize that I am going to be sick. Kutner sends me a text saying that he was having a great time with Wilson’s sister, Alexandra. Then I vomit onto the ground and suddenly pass out into Wilson’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut ;)

When I awake next, I notice that I’m in a different location. There’s light-brown walls and satin sheets on the bed I’m currently lying in. I look down and realize that my clothes from the night before are missing.

I take another look around the room and I realize that I’m in James Wilson’s place.

I’m wearing a t-shirt, pajama pants, and underwear. I wrap the comforter around me just as I hear a knock on the door.

“Greg?” I hear him ask on the other side of the door. 

“Come in,” I reply. 

He steps in wearing sweatpants and a black t-shirt. There is sweat on his forehead. I can tell that he’s been working out. “Are you feeling okay?” 

“Definitely better than I was yesterday.” I look around the room, then continue speaking. “Where did my clothes go?” 

“I sent them to the dry cleaners. You vomited all over them and the ground and then passed out in my arms. I brought you here because I didn’t know if you’d throw up again. After you got changed, I made sure you got to bed okay.” 

“We didn’t…” 

“No, of course not. I would never do anything without consent.” 

He hands me an Ibuprofen, a piece of plain toast, along with a glass of water. The water is refreshing and cold as I swallow down the pill. I slowly eat the bread as I finish off the water. 

“That should help,” he says. “Breakfast will be here very soon. I’m going to take a shower. Or would you like to take one first?"

“I’ll take one now,” I reply. 

He leaves a towel and some shampoo and conditioner on the counter, along with a fresh change of clothes. Then he closes the door behind him. 

* * *

As I take off my clothes and step into the shower, I let the water cascade over my body - it’s very relaxing after taking into consideration what has happened in the last 12 hours or so. Then thoughts of James Wilson begin to fill my mind. Slightly inappropriate ones. He is the only person who has made me feel like I’m on fire. For the first time in my life, I want to sleep with someone. I want his hands and mouth on me. It’s hard enough not picturing him naked after seeing him in those sweatpants. My heart is racing once again. I start becoming immersed in a fantasy. I pick up the bar of soap - it smells like him. I start taking the soap and rubbing it all over my body. I start by going across my chest and then down to between my thighs. I imagine his hands down there. Just thinking about him has made me feel hot and bothered. Now I want him more than ever. 

I come out of my fantasy and step out of the shower. I dry myself off with the towel and put my new, fresh clothes on. My hair is still dripping wet, but I manage to take some of the wetness away from it with the towel. 

I step out into the main room of his suite and he’s sitting at the table with a large amount of breakfast. I sit down at the table and begin to eat the food - it’s delicious. I did not realize how hungry I was. 

“You should stay away from me,” Wilson says to me. “I’m not a romantic. I’m not really even into romance. But there’s something about you that’s drawing me closer. I can’t stay away from you.”

_ I’m sorry, what did you just say?  _ I think. Then I force myself to speak. “Don’t stay away.”

I start biting my lip because I’m wondering where this conversation is going. 

“If you become enlightened by what I want to show you, then you may never want to see or speak to me again. I’ve been enjoying having you here,” Wilson continues. “Are you busy tonight?” 

“No,” I say. 

“Then I can pick you up outside your apartment at eight.”

After breakfast, Wilson gives me a toothbrush and I brush my teeth, then rinse out my mouth with water. I’m still dressed in the clothes he left out for me earlier. 

He locks up his apartment and we walk down the hall to the elevator. Once we step inside, we are alone. The sexual tension between us is growing. I bite my lip because I don’t know what else to do. 

“Fuck it!” Wilson says. He pushes me against the back wall of the elevator. I am completely caught off-guard.

He uses his hips to keep me against the wall of the elevator. Wilson gently grabs my hands and holds them above my head. His lips are on mine and it feels like I’m burning. I let out a moan because the kiss is so good. I open my mouth a bit more so he can continue kissing me. I’ve never had a kiss this passionate. I want to wrap my legs around his waist, but I decide not to. I don’t want to let him go. 

I feel him against my leg - he’s very hard. I realize that he does want me. I want him too. 

“You are amazing,” he says after we break apart. 

My mind is spinning. James Wilson has just kissed me. 

The doors open and I’m temporarily paralyzed. His passionate kiss has left me unable to move for a second. I force my brain to tell my body to move. I start following him out of the elevator and to the parking lot. 

* * *

At eight that evening, Wilson stops by the apartment to pick me up for our...date? Well, I don’t really know what to call tonight. 

He drives me back to his place.

Once we step inside, he hands me a couple pieces of paper. 

“I requested to have these papers from my lawyer. When you sign this, you’re saying that you will not tell anyone about the things I’m into. Also, you are not to tell anyone what you will see in just a minute,” he says to me. 

I am a bit skeptical regarding what he has just said. 

_ Why doesn’t he want me to say anything? _ I ask myself.  _ That seems a bit weird. But it can’t hurt to look at what is on those papers. _

I pick up the papers and briefly read over them. Then I pick up a pen from the kitchen counter and sign my name at the bottom of the paper. Wilson’s signature is already there. 

“I trust you,” I reply. 

“Come with me, I have something to show you. Anytime you want to leave, it’s fine with me. Someone will always be in the parking lot.” 

I follow him down the hall to a locked door. He opens the door and my eyes can’t believe what I’m seeing. 

* * *

Wilson steps aside and lets me enter the room. I am having a hard time comprehending what I’m looking at. 

There is a large bed with red sheets. It’s a four-poster with thin white curtains. But that’s not the only thing in the room. 

There’s metal chains and handcuffs hanging on the wall. Next to that are two large pieces of wood. They form a ‘X’. There also appears to be whips and other various objects. 

_ What have I even stepped into? _ I ask myself. I take in my surroundings. 

“What...what is all this? It’s like I’ve stepped back into Medieval Times,” I say. “Who comes in here?” 

“Men and women,” is Wilson’s reply. “I only do this with them after I have their explicit consent. I want you to do this with me, but I won’t do anything until you say yes.” 

“I’m just taking it all in.” 

“I understand. When you’re done looking around, I have a few more papers for you to look over. Read them over, and when you’re finished, we can discuss them at another point in time.” 

He hands them to me when I walk back over to the door. We take a seat at the table and for the next hour, I’m reading through six pages of paper. The pages talk about different objects - some I recognize, some I don’t - but not in the way that Wilson has written them on the paper. He also has a set of rules about food and hygiene. 

**\- Whipping**

**\- Spanking**

**\- Nipple Clamps**

**\- Cock Ring**

**\- Bound and Gagged**

These were just a few things on the list that I saw. I swallow nervously, wondering whether I should go through this. 

“This is something that I’ve never heard of or experienced before,” I say. “It’s a lot to take in.” 

“I’m going to be sending you a laptop for further research. It will definitely help you out.” He pauses for a moment. “Tell me something. What’s your favorite thing to do, sexually?” 

I don’t know how to answer his question. I just remain quiet as my brain scrambles to come up with something to say. 

“I...I don’t know. I’ve never…” 

Wilson looks at me with confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, I’m a...I’m a virgin. I’ve never had sex before.” 

_ WAIT. WHY DID I SAY THAT?!  _ I think.

“You’ve never had sex before?!” Wilson exclaims.

* * *

“Well, that’s not something I tell most people,” I continue. “The only person who knows is Lawrence.” 

Wilson takes a deep breath and sighs.

“People must be throwing themselves at you,” he says. 

“I didn’t want any of them.” 

Wilson takes the papers from my hands and sets them down on the table. He takes my hand and helps me stand up. Very slowly, he pulls me close to him and kisses me on the mouth. 

“Those lips,” he says. “I want to touch and nip them.” I smile at him. “Will you spend the night here with me?” 

“I would love to.” 

He takes another deep breath and looks me in the eyes. 

“Greg, please let me make love to you tonight,” he continues. 

“Please,” I reply.

As soon as the word is out of my mouth, his mouth is on mine. He’s leading me down the hall to his bedroom. Once we’re there, we’re standing in the middle of the room. He removes the white jacket I had been wearing and sets it on a chair near his bed.

His warm fingers start to undo the buttons on my light-blue collared shirt. Wilson places light, almost feather-like kisses across my jaw, chin, neck, and lips. I moan softly at the feel of his lips on my skin. I cup his face for a few seconds, but he tells me to keep my hands off of him. Once my shirt is undone, he slides it off my shoulders and lets it fall to the floor.

“Your skin is so beautiful,” he says to me. “I’m going to kiss every inch of it.” He kisses me again, running his tongue along my teeth.

Wilson then sets me down on his large bed. His hands run up my legs until they are at my waist. They find the zipper of my jeans, along with the button. My jeans and underwear fall to the floor next to my shirt. 

I feel his hand traveling up between my legs until his fingers are lightly brushing over my cock. He runs his thumb along the slit, causing me to moan loudly. He continues to touch that spot with his thumb and all I can do is say his name. When he takes his hand away, I pout at him. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Greg House. The things I could do to you. I want to be inside you,” he says. 

He pushes me onto my back and undoes the button on his jeans, pulling them off of himself. Wilson is now hovering over me and I’m trying to catch my breath. He takes my breath away every time I see him. I don’t want to stop seeing him. Wilson starts kissing the side of my neck and I can’t stay still because he keeps teasing me. I then feel him kiss down my body.

“You’ve got to try staying still,” he says, his voice dropping an octave lower. “But that will be one of the things we work on.” 

Wilson takes off his white t-shirt and throws it aside. My hands are immediately on his chest. I feel the outline of his muscles. 

_ He’s going to be off the market very soon, _ I think.  _ He’s mine. All of him, every single part of him, will be mine. And I’m going to be his. _

“You’re beautiful,” Wilson says, planting kisses across my chest, his tongue flicking one of my nipples. I can’t stop moving around because my body wants him. 

“James…” I say, crying out. He is doing wonders to my body that I’ve never experienced before.

“I want you,” he continues. He pulls off his underwear and I can’t help but look at him. 

_ How is this going to work? _ I think to myself. 

“You don’t need to worry. Your body will adjust,” he says.

Wilson is still hovering right over me, then kisses me again. My lips have become a little swollen from all the kissing we have done. I see him pull out a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer and then squeeze some onto his hands, then onto his cock. I feel him near my entrance. I take a deep breath and relax as he slowly inches himself inside me, letting my body adjust. 

“Greg!” he cries out, then gently nipping at the skin above my collarbone. “You feel amazing. So tight.” 

“James…” I gasp, unable to say anything else.

Feeling him inside me, it is absolutely indescribable. He thrusts into me slowly, wanting to drag out my pleasure.

“Please, James,” I continue. “Please, don’t stop. I want it harder.” 

He wraps a hand around my cock - which is hard as steel and leaking - and starts stroking. His cock hits my prostate and I’m gasping, grabbing onto his shoulders, needing to feel him deeper. 

It isn’t long before I feel heat building up, orgasm so close. Wilson’s face is contorted into one of pleasure, and he screams my name as he empties himself inside me. It is the final push that I need to go over the edge, and the orgasm rips through me as warm liquid coats my stomach. 

Wilson pulls out of me slowly and then collapses onto his back, taking a few deep breaths. I just lie there in his bed, thinking about the fact that he has taken my virginity. I am very pleased with how my first time was, and now I feel sated. 

“You should get some sleep, Mr. House,” Wilson says after we’ve cleaned ourselves up. “I’m not going anywhere.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one being a little shorter, but the next one will be longer!

When I awake next, I discover that I’m still in bed. My stomach growls and I realize that I am very hungry. I get out of bed and stretch my hands over my head. I hear my phone buzzing and remember that I have forgotten to call Kutner back. There is a text on my phone from him, asking me how my date was. There are three more texts that have followed. I wonder if he thinks I’m passed out in some ditch on the side of the road. 

-Greg, did you make it home? 

-Greg, are you okay? 

-GREGORY HOUSE. 

I quickly dial his number and leave him a voicemail message. I throw on my pajama pants, not even bothering to put underwear on. I walk down to Wilson’s kitchen and ponder whether I should make him some breakfast. Kutner and I like to cook, and we make some pretty good food. 

I start looking around in his cupboards for food and then go to the fridge. I grab an orange, peel it, and start to eat it. 

“Good morning, Mr. House,” Wilson says when he comes into the kitchen. 

“Good morning, Mr. Wilson,” I reply. “I’m sorry. I was hungry and grabbed an orange.” 

“No need to apologize. I’m going to order breakfast. How about some sausage, bacon, and pancakes?” 

“Sounds good. I am starving.” 

10 minutes later, the food arrives and I can’t wait to eat. I didn’t remember eating much for dinner last night, so I figure that is why I am so hungry. 

“If you’re going to stay, why don’t we work on some training?” he asks. 

I almost start to choke on a piece of bacon. 

“What kind of training?” I question. 

“Training your mouth.” 

“Well, I will need to go home tonight since I need some clean clothes. Plus, I need to talk to Lawrence. I will say nothing about the Non-Disclosure Agreement. My lips are sealed on that note.”

“What did you think of last night?” 

“It was amazing. I loved it.” 

We finish our breakfast and after he cleans up the dishes and puts them in the dishwasher, he takes my hand. 

“Come with me,” he says. 

“What are we doing?” I ask. 

“We’re going to take a nice hot bath.” 

I am feeling the desire building down there. I want him more than ever again. 

* * *

When we enter the bathroom, Wilson stands in front of me. He then pulls down my pants so that I’m naked. I feel a little embarrassed, but I don’t know why. 

“You are so beautiful, Greg,” he says to me. “I don’t want you to feel embarrassed.” 

I look him in the eyes and see that they have turned a darker brown with arousal. I smell the vanilla scent coming from the bubble bath mixture he has put in. He takes my hand and helps me into the tub. 

“Are you joining me?” I ask. 

“Yes,” he replies. 

Wilson takes off his pants and I see that he goes commando. He climbs into the tub and settles me in between his legs. I can feel his growing erection pressing into my back. Wilson grabs a washcloth from the side of the tub and squirts some body wash on it. He starts rubbing the cloth over every part of my body. When he reaches my cock, I can’t help but throw my head back and moan softly. 

He finishes cleaning me and then says, “I have a plan for you. Turn around and face me.” 

I do so and see the size of his erection. I still can’t believe that it was inside me no more than 12 hours ago. I squeeze some of the body wash on my hands and begin to touch him. He closes his eyes and begins to vocalize sounds that I haven’t heard before. Then I take him into my mouth and began using my tongue. 

“Greg…” he says, his voice somewhat choked. “Oh yes, that feels so good…” 

I continue with this for a few minutes until I feel him cum in my mouth. I just swallow it all, not wanting to hurt his feelings by spitting it out. When he faces me again, his eyes have returned to their normal shade of brown. 

“As for your oral training, you passed. You gave me an orgasm, and now I will return the favor,” he says. We both get out of the tub and dry each other off with towels.

He then takes me to the room with all the objects. 

“Will you say yes to this? To this agreement?” Wilson asks me. 

I’m still a little shocked. I want to say yes, but my mouth is having trouble forming the word. He pulls out a thin blue rope. 

“Do you trust me?” he continues after he pushes me onto the bed. 

“Yes,” I reply. 

“Hold your hands out in front of you.” 

I do so and he restrains them. 

“Keep them above your head,” he instructs. “I’m gonna kiss every inch of you.” 

He starts kissing my lips, then my neck, and then down my torso. Since my hands are tied, it takes a little more effort to touch his head. 

“Keep your hands above you,” he says. “I don’t want to start over again.” 

He puts his mouth around the head of my cock, sucking gently. When I feel his tongue licking the slit a few seconds later, I gasp in pleasure. It feels so amazing, a different feeling from when he was inside me last night. He continues going back and forth between licking and sucking until I cum hard. When the orgasm rips through me, I moan loudly, arching my back. 

“If you sign the agreement, you would be mine. You have no idea how much I want that,” he says. Outside the apartment, I can hear a voice. He seems to recognize the voice because he gasps. “Oh, shit! My mother is here.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show's timeline is not being followed at all in this story, so the dates will be very different.

“I know this is such short notice, but I would like you to meet my mother,” Wilson continues. He throws some clothes at me from his closet. I have forgotten I didn’t have any clean clothes with me. 

“Um, James…” I say to him. My wrists are still tied. 

“Oh, right. I’m sorry.” 

He undoes the rope and goes to the bathroom to comb his hair. I dress myself in the clothes he gave me and look at myself in the mirror. My hair is alright; running my fingers through it should make me look presentable. 

Wilson finishes getting dressed and combing his hair. Then he goes into the main room of his apartment to go and talk to his mother. 

I walk out into the living room and see an older woman standing there. 

“Mom, this is Greg. Greg, this is my mother,” Wilson says. 

I shake her hand. 

“Please, call me Carolyn. Most people call me Ms. Wilson,” his mother replies. She turns back to her son. “When and how did you meet this wonderful young man?” 

“About a week ago, Greg came to my office for a job interview,” he replies. 

My phone is buzzing and I excuse myself to go answer it. I believe it is Kutner, but I am wrong. It is Lucas. He tells me he has been trying to get ahold of me to apologize for his actions the other day. I send him a text saying that I am busy. 

When I go back to the main room, I hear Wilson telling his mother that he needs to take me back to my apartment. I say goodbye to her, and she tells me that she hopes to see me again. 

Wilson goes into his bedroom after she leaves and pulls out an envelope. 

“Here,” he says to me. He hands me the envelope. “This is the contract. I’m hoping you will sign it. I’m also including some papers that contain some information on what it means to be a submissive.” 

After I take the envelope, I say, “I want to make a quick call.” 

I just want to talk to Kutner and hear his voice. I’m going to tell him that I’ll be home soon and did not pass out in a ditch. 

“To Lucas?” Wilson asks. I have told him about the earlier phone call. “I have a bit of a jealousy issue. I don’t like to share many things.” 

I am a little taken aback by his words. 

* * *

Once I crawl into bed that evening, I pull out the papers and start reading them.

The first paper is the title page of this contract. It says: 

_ Date: (insert month and day) of 2000  _

_ Dominant: James Wilson _

_ Submissive: Greg House  _

The next three pages deal with some rules. At the end, there are two lines for both my signature and Wilson’s. He has not signed the contract yet. 

The last few pages deal with the limits of this...whatever Wilson and I may end up being. One particular section caught my eye: Bondage. 

**-Blindfolded**

**-Gagged**

**-Restrained at wrists and ankles**

**-Saint Andrew’s Cross**

**-Handcuffs**

Those are a few things I read in the section. I finish reading the contract and my mind is trying to process what I have just seen. 

I am a little unsure about the bondage. But I did like when he tied my wrists together with the blue rope. 

I think I am starting to consider this. 

_ Why? _ I ask myself.  _ Why should I sign this contract and let this man inflict pain on me? _

_ Because you like him, _ the other part of me replies.  _ You liked having your wrists restrained. You can’t stop seeing him. And he likes you too. _

When I finish looking over the contract, I read the other papers I was given and the first thing I say  after finishing is, “OH SHIT!” 

* * *

The next evening, Wilson comes over. I invite him inside and tell him that I did read over the contract and papers. I tell him that I’m still thinking about it. 

Wilson’s lips are on mine within a few seconds. I kiss him back and lead him to my bedroom. He picks me up off the ground and sets me on the bed. He takes off his black tie and I'm thinking he’s going to throw it behind him. 

Nope. 

He takes my wrists and gently ties them together. He uses the other end of the tie to restrain me to the headboard of my bed. I can feel his erection against my leg. 

Then Wilson takes my shirt and pulls it up around my eyes. He twists the shirt so that all I see is darkness.

He walks down to the kitchen - I think - and comes back with a glass. He fills it with ice and then some type of drink. 

“Would you like a drink?” he asks me. 

“Yes, please,” I reply. 

He pours the liquid - red wine - into my mouth. It feels refreshing with the ice cubes in it. Wilson leaves some of the wine in the glass. I feel an ice cube and a little bit of the wine land on my stomach. It is cold at first but then starts getting warmer. 

“Don’t move, Mr. House,” he says. “I will punish you if you spill the ice and/or the wine.”

I want to move. His voice is seductive, yet firm. 

The ice on my stomach has started to melt and I’m getting really aroused because of him being so close to me.

“I will not let you have an orgasm if you spill ice and/or wine,” Wilson says to me. 

“Sir, James, please…” I beg. 

“I like it when you beg, Greg.” 

He pulls down my underwear and then reaches into his pocket to reveal a small packet of lube. Tearing open the package, he squeezes some onto his fingers and then slides one inside me. I can’t help but move as he curls his finger, spilling the ice onto the bed. 

“Sir...James! I need you!” I nearly scream. But Wilson continues to tease me, leaving me a moaning mess. 

“You moved,” he says. “This is your punishment. But otherwise, you’ve been a good boy.” 

“James,” I reply. “Please, Sir.” 

“Please what?” 

“I want you inside me.” 

“Well…” 

Wilson removes his finger, then flips me over onto my stomach. I can feel the heat pooling in my belly. Then he brings his hand down on my behind. 

I let out a yelp. 

He continues to spank me. I’m crying out, but I’m loving it. 

Then he flips me onto my back so that I’m looking at him. 

Wilson applies the rest of the lube to his cock, settling between my legs and then slowly enters me. I wrap my legs around his waist as he fucks me hard, the orgasm coming over me very quickly. When we finish, he unties me and takes the shirt off from around my eyes. It takes my eyes a minute to adjust to the light and when they do, I am looking at Wilson. 

“Are you still considering the contract?” he asks me. 

“Oh, that? Yes, I am. But I do have some issues with that contact. I was going to talk to you about it.” 

“Then why didn’t you?” 

“Because I didn’t have a chance to, yet.” 

We get dressed and before he leaves, he kisses me and pulls me close to him. 

“Greg House, do you have any idea what you do to me?” he asks. 

“I think I have the same question.” 

He kisses me once more and then leaves. 

When I turn towards the bedroom door, I see Kutner grinning at me.


	7. Chapter 7

“No way!” Kutner exclaims. “You had sex with him!” 

“Yes,” I reply, smirking at him. 

“How is he?” 

“Very good. Very passionate.” 

I tell my roommate that I’m tired and want to go to sleep. He smirks at me, knowing that I’m probably tired from the sex. 

Once I’ve closed the door to the bedroom and settle down on my bed, I pull the contract out of the bedside table drawer and read it over again. Once I finish reading it, I turn on my PC and compose an email to Wilson. 

**From: Greg House**

**Subject: Some Contract Issues**

**Date: August 10, 1996**

**To: James Wilson**

_ Sir,  _

_ Dinner on Thursday sounds wonderful. Six PM works for me. I’m hoping that over dinner we can discuss these issues I have with the contract.  _

_ 1: You are the only person I have slept with. So I do not have any STD’s. I do not take drugs, smoke, or give blood transfusions. I gave blood - once - when I was 17. I was clean (and still am).  _

_ 2: I am interested in the contract. But just know that I may decide to terminate it at any time.  _

_ 3: I will only do a month trial period. Not two.  _

_ 4: I will not be available every weekend. I do have friends. And a social life. One weekend I must have time off.  _

_ 5: The food list is ridiculous. That will be the deciding factor on whether I sign this or not. I will not eat food from a list.  _

_ \- Greg _

* * *

The next day, I decide to phone my mother, Blythe. 

“Greg, I’m so sorry that I can’t be there. I want to,” she says. “I’m glad that Lawrence is going to record it. I can’t believe my baby is graduating med school.” 

“Mom, please don’t cry. If you cry, I’ll start crying as well,” I reply. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes.” 

“Have you met someone?” 

“No, not really.” 

_ Well, I’m currently involved in a relationship that involves sex and being restrained...something kinky. _

It’s not like I can tell my mother about Wilson. 

* * *

On Thursday evening, Wilson and I gather at an Italian restaurant for dinner. We begin to discuss the issues that I had written to him in my email once we’re in a private dining room. 

“The part about you taking time off really caught my attention,” Wilson says. “Do you know how hard it is to stay away from you? Very difficult. You have no idea how much I want to take you on this table right now. I can tell you want me too.” 

“How…?” 

“Your breathing changed. It’s a little faster. Your face also looks a little flushed.” 

After we discuss the contract, I realize that almost an hour has gone by. We have finished dinner and the waiter comes by to ask if we want dessert. 

“No, thank you,” I say. “It was a lovely dinner, Mr. Wilson. But I think I’m going to go now.” 

“Go?” he asks. “Why?” 

“Because…I need time to think about this...this relationship, or whatever it is. Plus, the graduation ceremony is tomorrow. I need to rest up.” 

Wilson walks me to the parking lot, where I press my lips to his and kiss him goodbye. 

Is this the end? The end of us? After the graduation ceremony, will I see him again? 

I get in my car and drive to the apartment. Kutner’s car is gone, meaning that he is still in NYC.

When I get dressed for bed, I check my computer and see that Wilson has sent me an email. I don’t respond to it, and I lie down on my bed, crying myself to sleep. 

* * *

_ I see Wilson standing in front of me wearing nothing but black silk underwear. I’m completely naked and restrained to the Saint Andrew’s Cross in the corner of the room. My hands are tied above me and restrained with leather straps. He places his hand on my cheek and slowly slides his hand down to between my legs. I fight the urge to cry out. He pulls out a red riding crop and smacks me across the chest with it. I wince in pain, but it’s not enough to call out the safe-word.  _

_ He smacks my chest a couple more times with the crop.  _

_ “You’ve been a very bad boy, Mr. House,” he says to me. “You must be punished.”  _

_ I accept my punishment, getting even more aroused as the crop hits me. _

* * *

_ What?! _ I ask myself when I wake up.  _ What the hell just happened? _

Apparently I had a sex dream. I have no idea what caused that. Maybe it was reading over that contract again. 

* * *

The graduation ceremony goes along smoothly. I receive my diploma and then sit down next to Kutner, who gives me a big hug. 

* * *

Wilson comes over to the apartment after the ceremony. We stand outside the apartment and he shows me a new car parked in front of the building. It’s at least a $30,000 car. I seem a little upset by the fact that he had bought me a car even though I already have one. 

“I’m very wealthy,” he says. “Expect lots of expensive gifts from me. And do you know how difficult it is for me not to take you on the hood of the car?” 

“I’m guessing it's pretty difficult,” I reply. 

Then he kisses me. We go into the apartment and as soon as we’re inside, he locks the door. 

“Face me,” Wilson says. “I want to peel you out of that suit you’re wearing.” 

My breathing quickens. I feel his hands undoing the buttons of my dress shirt. 

“That is the sexiest thing I’ve seen you wear,” he says. The suit I am wearing is navy-colored. “It really shows off how beautiful you are.” 

I tilt my head to the side to allow him access to my neck and he starts inhaling the scent of the shampoo I used earlier that morning. His fingers are warm against my skin. He slides my shirt off and watches it fall to the floor. 

“Hmmm, this I like,” he says, running his thumbs over my hardening nipples. He then undoes the button and zipper of my dress pants, pulling them off, along with my underwear. 

I arch my back a bit as I wrap my arms around his neck. His hand is grasping my cock and stroking it. I’m feeling weak under his touch - the things this man does to me. 

“You like what I’m doing to you, don’t you, Mr. House?” he asks. 

“Yes, Sir, I love it,” I reply. I feel like I might cum soon because of the teasing he’s doing to me. 

“No, you may not cum yet,” Wilson says. “I’m a little displeased at the moment.” 

He turns me around so that my back is to him. He continues the slow, sensual movements with his hands and it becomes so intense that I end up grinding my behind into him. Wilson moans at the sensation and then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small bottle of lube. Once he coats his fingers, he slides one inside me. 

“You are ready for me, aren’t you?” he says, seductively. 

“Take me now, please, Mr. Wilson,” I beg him. 

“You know how much I like it when my lover begs me.”

He grabs ahold of my hand and places it over his hardness. 

“This is what you do to me, Mr. House,” he continues. “Now take off my pants. You are now in charge.” 

“Stay still,” I command. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

No more than two minutes later, I am on top of him, sinking down on his hardness. When we’re done, I’m lying my head on his chest and we both start to doze off.


	8. Chapter 8

When I awake, I find that I’m still lying next to Wilson. 

“Did you have something you want to tell me?” he asks after I smirk at him. 

“I had a sex dream,” I say. 

“What was it about?” 

“It involved me being restrained to the Saint Andrew’s Cross. You had a riding crop in your hand and smacked me across the chest with it.” 

“Well, I do have one of those crosses. We can use it sometime. And I definitely have several riding crops. I hate wearing these condoms.”

I hold up a second one. 

“Will you stay and use it?” I ask. 

“I will work on revising the contract. When it’s done, I’ll give it to you. Then we can play for the first time.” 

“Play?” 

“Yes. I really want to do a scenario with you."

I roll my eyes, but then I realize that I shouldn’t have done it. 

“Greg House, you just rolled your eyes at me. You know what is happening next. Guess that condom will be used,” he says. “Are you going to roll your eyes at me again?” 

“No, I won’t, Sir,” I reply.

Wilson’s hand is on my behind and it feels slightly cold. Suddenly, I feel his hand leave and then I feel it being brought down. 

_ OUCH! _ I think, but I don’t call out. He hits me again, this time, it’s a different place on my behind. The pain is intense. 

“OUCH!” I cry out. This time, I can’t help but call out. 

He spanks me seven times and then says, “Excellent. Now I’m going to make love to you.” 

I can hear him undo his pants and then he slides the condom on. 

Before I know it, Wilson is inside me and I scream in pleasure. My ass is quite sore, but at this moment, I do not care. All I care about is that this handsome man is inside me, and I know that I’m probably not going to be able to walk straight tomorrow. 

* * *

After Wilson leaves, I decide to call my mother. 

“Greg, I’m so sorry that I couldn’t make it!” she tells me. “I’m really glad that Lawrence recorded the whole thing, but it just isn’t the same.” I’m silent for a moment. “What’s up?”

“I met this guy and we’re really different from each other. I’m just wondering whether I should continue to see him,” I say. 

“How long have you known him?” 

“Hmm...it’s been about two weeks.” 

“Oh, Greg, you have plenty of time. See if he’s a keeper. I’d like to meet him someday. But maybe you need some time away from home. Why don’t you come see us?” 

“Well, I got a couple of job interviews in Princeton on Tuesday.” 

“That’s great news, sweetie! I hope they go well.” 

* * *

Wilson comes back to the apartment that night and Kutner asks me if he should kick him out. I shake my head ‘no’. He closes the door behind him and goes to the living room. I lie down on my bed and tell Wilson that I have given thought to what happened earlier, and that I didn’t feel comfortable with the spanking. He apologizes and then tells me to face away from him. I’m starting to get ideas, but it is not what I’m expecting. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close to him and I drift off to sleep in his arms. 

* * *

About a week later, I’m driving my brand new car to Wilson’s place. On the way there, the radio starts playing some 80s music. 

When I arrive at his apartment, he kisses me softly, then takes my hand and leads me down the hall to a locked room. I realize what is behind the door and I feel the blood start to rush south. 

* * *

Wilson clears his throat before he speaks.

“When you are in this room, you are completely mine,” he says. “I’m gonna take those clothes off you. I could stare at you all day since you have the most beautiful body I’ve ever seen. I don’t want you to feel ashamed and/or embarrassed.” 

“Yes...Sir,” I say. 

“Do you mean it?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Good boy.” 

Wilson walks over to me and then grabs the zipper and button of my jeans and slides them off. The jeans fall to the floor in a puddle. He takes the jeans and sets them on the top of his dresser. Then he walks back over to me. He takes ahold of my shirt and pulls it off over my head, then tosses it behind him. 

“Now when you come in this room, you’re going to be wearing only your underwear and kneeling on the floor. You are allowed to sit on your heels. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Wilson asks me. 

“Yes, Sir. I understand,” I say. 

He takes my hand and walks me over to the Saint Andrew’s Cross. Once there, he asks me to put my hands over my head. I obey and then he restrains them with leather cuffs. I’m loving what he’s doing to me. My feet are resting on a couple of thin pieces of wood so that I’m not dangling in the air by my hands. Then he turns around and leaves the room. I’m still restrained and I’m wondering how long I’m going to be tied to this thing. 

Three minutes later, Wilson returns to the room wearing a pair of black silk underwear. He’s not wearing a shirt and in his hand is a red riding crop. 

This is exactly what I had been dreaming about last week. Now my dream is coming true. When he steps closer to me, I can smell his body wash. It smells like vanilla and coconut. 

“I like seeing you like this,” Wilson says to me. “It gets me even more in the mood.”

Very slowly, his fingers slide into the waistband of my underwear and pulls them down, leaving me naked. He takes my underwear and tosses them aside, seeing them land on top of my shirt. Wilson puts the riding crop on my navel and then smacks me with it. I cry out. 

“Quiet,” he orders. “My good boy knows that he needs to be quiet.” 

He then gently hits me several times with it across my chest and the skin next to my cock. I bite my lip in order to prevent myself from crying out. Wilson stops hitting me with the crop after a few minutes and then releases my wrists from the cuffs. He tells me to hold my hands out in front of me and ties them with the zip-ties he had bought at the Home Depot.

After he ties my wrists, he sets me down on the bed and then takes his underwear off. I can hear him ripping open a condom wrapper. A few seconds later, he enters me. 

This time, I can’t help but call out. Wilson has done things to me that no other person has ever done to me before. 

Once we’re done, he cuts the zip ties and puts his underwear back on and throws the condom and the wrapper in the trash can. I wonder what I’ll be wearing tomorrow, since Wilson has put my shirt and jeans in the washing machine. My underwear are nowhere to be seen. 

“Let’s go to bed,” he says. “To sleep.” 

I’m so tired that I barely manage to nod my head yes. He wraps me in a duvet and carries me to his bedroom and sets me on the bed. He turns off the light and climbs in next to me. His arms are inviting and warm and I fall asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat. 


	9. Chapter 9

Soft jazz music is the first thing I hear when I wake up. I have no idea how long I’ve slept, but all I know is that the sun is setting because not a lot of light is shining through the window. I’m guessing that I’ve slept over 12 hours. 

“You need to wake up, Greg. Dinner with my mom is in an hour and we’re meeting Lawrence and Alexandra there,” I hear Wilson say.

“Ugh, I don’t want to get up,” I reply. The bed is way too comfortable. I sit up and stretch. Then I look on the chair and see a different suit on a chair in the corner of the room. The clothes I had worn the previous night were there but not my underwear. Where has he put them? I remember him throwing them somewhere across the room, but now I have no idea where they are. 

I take a shower and once I come out, I realize that he’s taken my underwear on purpose. He wants me to go to his mom’s place without them on. 

After I get dressed - minus underwear - I walk out into the main room of the apartment and find Wilson dressed in a suit and tie. He starts playing a Frank Sinatra song and he holds out his hand. I take his hand and we slide gracefully across the floor. I didn’t think he was a dancer. 

“I liked that very much,” he says. “Now, shall we go to dinner?”

“Yes. I’m starving. Can’t wait to meet your mother again.” 

* * *

When we arrive at the house, Wilson rings the doorbell. I see Carolyn standing there and then she gives me a hug. 

“It’s so nice to see you again, Greg,” she says. 

“Same,” I reply. 

After we step inside the house, I see Kutner and Alexandra sitting on the couch with champagne glasses in their hands. 

“Hey, Greg!” Kutner says. “Good to see you.” 

“Same to you,” I continue. 

After saying hello to everyone, it is time to eat dinner. Carolyn has prepared some chicken and vegetables. The food is delicious. 

I announce that I plan on going to visit my mother tomorrow and have two job interviews on Tuesday. Wilson silently begins to freak out because I have forgotten to tell him. 

We finish dinner and then Wilson announces that he wants to show me around the backyard and patio. 

Once we’re inside the guesthouse, his mouth is on mine. I kiss him back, momentarily forgetting that I don’t have any underwear on underneath my clothes. 

* * *

“I’m going to spank you,” he says. 

“Please...I’ve been good,” I beg. 

“Don’t give me that,” he says. “I’m mad that you didn’t tell me about the interviews. What if something happened to you? I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.”

He presses a finger against my entrance through my clothes with his thumb, which causes me to moan. 

“This is mine,” Wilson growls in my ear. “Every part of you is mine. Do you understand what I just told you?” 

“I am yours,” I say. 

“Put your hands above your head and keep them there. Maybe after this I won’t spank you. But I still want to.”

He quickly pulls my pants off. I hear him open a wrapper and after I see him put the condom and lube on, he’s inside me. When we’re done, he produces my underwear and just after I put them back on, I hear Carolyn calling for us. 

“Well, at least she picked the right time to call my name,” Wilson says. We get our clothes back into the correct places and then leave the guesthouse. 

* * *

Once we’re back in the car, Wilson begs me to stay with him. I say yes. He kisses me softly. 

“And I will sign your contract,” I say. It’s been in my head for a while now. 

“Sign it when you come back from visiting your mom,” he replies. “I think it will be better if you do it when you come back.” 

“Okay,” I continue. 

* * *

The next morning, I awake in nothing but one of Wilson’s t-shirts. I find out that his housekeeper is an attractive red-haired woman. He tells me that he’s known the redhead for many years and they are very good friends.

I walk into his home office and find him working. I’m kissing him within a few seconds. 

“Either you go take a shower or I’ll lay you across this desk,” Wilson says. 

“I much prefer the desk,” I reply. 

I don’t think he was expecting that response from me. 

“If you want me, you have me.” 

Wilson shoves all his paperwork off the desk, then grabs me by the waist and sets me on top of it. His lips are on mine almost instantly and he’s ripping off my underwear and pulling me close to him. I’m really hoping that his housekeeper doesn’t come in here. I do not need her seeing me nearly naked on Wilson’s desk. He makes love to me and after we finish, I give him a kiss before heading off to the shower. 

* * *

My mother is thrilled to see me when I arrive at her house. We spend the entire day together while my father is out at work. I have to get going to my first interview at eight AM tomorrow. I’m hoping to get a job at one of these two locations. I find out that Wilson had upgraded my flight ticket to First Class. I also see him in town while I’m visiting my mother. He gets to meet her and she’s glad that she gets to meet the man that I’ve talked about. 

* * *

On Tuesday afternoon, I’m sitting in the lobby of Princeton-Plainsboro once again.

I’m called into the conference room and then I have my interview with a Mr. Michael Tritter. When the interview is over, he shakes my hand. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. House. I hope we’ll meet again,” he says. 

“Same to you, Mr. Tritter,” I reply. “Thank you for taking time out of your day to meet with me.” 

“The pleasure is mine.” 

I go back to the apartment and start talking to Kutner about my day. 

“I’ve definitely fallen for Wilson; I just don’t know how to tell him. I’m just afraid that he’ll want to run away,” I say. 

“He’s not going to run. He definitely has fallen for you. Why would he want to leave?” Kutner asks. 

“You’re right.”


	10. Chapter 10

I get a call from Princeton-Plainsboro the next day telling me that I had gotten the job as an intern. I arrange a meeting with Wilson and I decide to tell him about the news. But I tell my mother first. She is happy that I have gotten a job so quickly after graduating medical school. 

When I get to Wilson’s place, things seem a little tense. He’s snapping at someone on his phone but when he sees me, his voice softens and he smiles. Wilson takes me into his arms and before I know it, his mouth is on mine and he’s pulling me towards his bedroom. 

His eyes are dark with arousal and hunger as I kick off my shoes. He pushes me against the wall and continues kissing me. 

“I like those jeans on you, but I need them gone,” Wilson says. He undoes the belt and then rips off my underwear and pants. When I feel his mouth on my cock, I can’t help but cry out and put my fingers in his hair. After I’ve come, he kisses me and then he starts working on taking off my shirt. 

“I got a job,” I say. “Intern.” 

“Congrats,” he says while undressing himself. “Where?” 

“Princeton-Plainsboro. But since we’ve involved, I had to get a different boss.” 

After we take a shower together, he tells me to go to  _ the _ room.

* * *

When I enter that room, I’m wearing nothing but my underwear and am on my knees. I suddenly remember that I haven’t signed the contract yet. I want to, but I haven’t had a chance to. 

“Do you remember your safe words?” he asks. 

“Yellow and red,” I say. “Red is to stop.” 

“Correct.” 

I feel leather traveling across my back. 

“It’s a riding crop,” he continues. “Remember it?” 

“Yes,” I say. 

He leads me over to the bed and once I’m restrained, he begins to hit me with the crop. I enjoy it for some reason and I want more. Wilson hits me a total of ten times with it. I feel him wherever he has hit me with the crop. I have my hands and feet restrained with soft rope to the head and footboard, but I can always tell him when I can’t take it anymore. Right now, all I feel is pleasure and satisfaction. He takes an elastic mask and slides it over my eyes so that I only have four senses available at the moment. Since I am restrained to the point where I can’t move, I can’t help but cry out when the crop and then a flogger hit me. I’m loving the fact that I’m restrained, totally submissive to this man. I love not seeing what he’s doing to me; he knows my hard and soft limits. 

Then I feel the bed shift under his weight and I feel him everywhere. I’m on the brink of an orgasm and he’s teasing me like crazy with his fingers. He enters me and it doesn’t take me long to release.

* * *

The next morning, I realize that I’m still in Wilson’s apartment. I take a shower and then start eating the delicious breakfast that his housekeeper has prepared. Wilson come out of the bedroom five minutes and starts eating the food. He brings out the contract and I see that he’s crossed some things out. I can’t believe he actually made some changes to it. He has crossed out the food section and said that I only need seven hours of sleep a night instead of eight. 

After we clean up the dishes, he says, “I want to find out your limits. You didn’t say red last night because I didn’t do a lot. But I don’t want to do anything that you can’t take.” 

“You want to spank me right now, don’t you?” I reply. 

“Yes.” 

“I want to know.” 

“Greg…” 

“Show me.” 

I follow him to the playroom and then he takes off his belt - I don’t even know why he’s even dressed - and I hear it against his hand. 

“I will hit you eight times, and you will count each hit that I give you,” he orders me. 

“Yes, Sir,” I say. 

By the time it reaches four, I can’t help but cry. The tears start to fall down my face. When he finishes, the belt is dropped onto the floor. He tries to pull me into his arms. 

“NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!” I snap. I don’t want him at this moment. I can’t believe I’m saying this to him. “DON’T TOUCH ME!” 

I step away from him, grabbing my jeans. 

“Is this what you want with me?” I ask. “You want me like this?” 

“Gregory, please…” 

“Don’t you even dare call me that! You are crazy!” 

I run out of the room, the tears running down my face. I go to the bedroom and fling myself onto the bed. 

_ Why? _ I tell myself.  _ Why did I have to fall in love with him? _

* * *

After about 20 minutes, he knocks on the door and I say, “Come in”. 

“I don’t want to leave,” I continue. “But I’ve fallen in love with you.” 

He looks shocked. I don’t think he was expecting me to say that. 

“You can’t love me. That’s just wrong.” 

“But I do.” 

“I can’t make you happy.” 

“You have. But I’d like you to leave. I’m going to get dressed.” 

He does leave the room. I know exactly what I need to do.

I love Wilson. There’s no denying it. But he can’t give me what I want, so I need to leave. 

* * *

When I get dressed, I come out of the bedroom and tell Wilson that I want whatever money back that was used to buy the expensive car. I have written him a goodbye note, telling him that I am done with whatever world he wants me to live in. 

“It’s yours,” he says. 

“I don’t want anything that will remind me of you - of us. You can’t give me what I want. Romance. Love. I’m sorry, I cannot stay,” I say. 

“I don’t want you to go.” 

“I don’t want to either, but I have to. I just want the money that was used for that car.” 

“I’ll send you a check.”

We have a small distance between us. I walk towards the elevator and I hear him behind me. 

“Stop,” I say. 

He doesn’t stop walking. 

“NO!” I say firmly. 

The tone of my voice makes him stops right then and there. I step out into the hallway, then into the elevator, and then hit the button to go down to the main floor.

“Goodbye, Greg,” he says. 

“Goodbye, Wilson,” I reply. Then the elevator doors close and I arrive on the main floor. I call a taxi to drive me back to the apartment. 

* * *

I can’t believe I’ve actually done it. I broke up with the only man I ever loved. The only man that I’ve ever slept with. I feel the tears run down my face as I start to cry. I hug my pillow close to me and try to erase thoughts of James Wilson.


	11. Chapter 11

It’s been a week since I ended my relationship with Wilson, and this week seems to have flown by quickly. I’m on my third day at work and I’ve been enjoying my new job as well as meeting a lot of new faces. And then of course, there is Mr. Tritter. He smiles at me. 

“Excellent work today,” he says. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Doctor House.” 

“Goodnight, Mr. Tritter,” I say. 

After I step out into the parking lot, I try not to think about my old car or the new one. 

_ Do not think about Wilson, _ I tell myself. 

The day after we broke up, I spent the whole day at home crying. I really did not realize that he meant so much to me. I love him. I still do. But I know he can’t give me what I want in a person, so I’m going to have to find someone else. 

When I arrive back at home, the apartment is dark and quiet. Kutner and Alexandria have gone off to London on vacation. I miss my roommate. I really want someone to talk to right now. I feel kind of lonely. 

I’m thinking about opening a bottle of red wine...scratch that. Wilson always liked red wine. I don’t want to eat or drink anything that would remind me of him. I can’t help but wonder how he’s dealing with the breakup. I wonder if he’s doing okay. I mean, he’s a somewhat wealthy guy. Maybe he’s back at the hospital working. I wonder if he’s thought about me over the last week. 

I hear the intercom buzz and a voice says, “I have a delivery here for a Mr. Greg House.” 

I roll my eyes, wondering who would have delivered something to my - well, Kutner and I’s - apartment at such a late hour. After making my way down to the main floor, I sign for the package and then carry the box. I think maybe it is heavy and fragile, so I carry the box with both hands. I place the box on my kitchen counter and cut it open with scissors. Inside there are two dozen white roses - they’re absolutely beautiful. Wilson has attached a note telling me:  _ Good luck with your first week at Princeton-Plainsboro. _

I can’t bring myself to throw the flowers away. I find a vase, put the flowers in, and then add water. The flowers are adding a nice touch to the apartment. 

* * *

By the time it’s next Friday - now my second week at the hospital - Mr. Tritter has been bugging me with lots of personal questions. I almost want to tell him, “Would you just shut up and let me do my job?” 

But I don’t. I see that an email has popped up. It’s from Wilson. 

_ Shit.  _

The email is asking me if I need a ride to Lucas’s photography exhibit tonight. 

_ Damn it! _

I had completely forgotten that Wilson and I were going to this thing. I excuse myself from my desk and head into the bathroom, locking myself in a stall. 

I do want to see him. It’s been ten days since I last saw him. It feels like torture. My mind reminds me of all the kissing, sex, touching, and even the bondage. 

I wonder if perhaps Wilson has found a new person to be his submissive. I still remember him talking about Ms. Sam Carr, the 30-something year old woman he lost his virginity to at 20. Around that time, Wilson also learned about the dominance/submissive thing he still practices. 

He agrees to pick me up at six-thirty so that we will be there for seven. When I get home, I change into my suit for the occasion and hang up my work clothes so they don’t get wrinkled. 

I can still remember the torturous, sad look on his face when I told him I was leaving. It hurt me so much, but I need to move on. 

* * *

20 minutes later, I see the car outside my apartment and when I step inside, Wilson is sitting there. He’s wearing a suit but not with a tie. I still can’t believe it’s been ten days since I last saw him. The memories are going to start making me cry again. He asks me when the last time I ate a proper meal was. Wilson is slightly upset when I tell him it’s been several days. I have hardly been able to keep anything down since the breakup. 

We take his car to the event. Before we head inside, Wilson takes my hand and stands in front of me. 

“I’ve missed you, Greg,” he says. I want to pull away, but I can’t bring myself to. “We need to talk.” 

“Please, Wilson, I’ve spent too much time crying,” I reply. 

“I just want to talk, that’s all.” 

“We need to get going inside.” 

I let go of his hand and he follows me inside and I look around for my friend. I congratulate Lucas on getting the show. His photos are very stunning and look beautiful. 

Afterwards, Wilson pulls me aside. 

“I want you back,” he says. “I’ve been going through a lot emotionally since you left. I just want to talk. And I also want you healthy. Promise me you’ll eat?” 

“Yes, I promise,” I say. 

“Let’s go somewhere else and talk. It’s too public right now. Have dinner with me. You know, you are the only person I’ve actually taken out on a date. All the others...we just went shopping for the room.” 

We start walking along the street and then we go into an alley. I have no idea what is going on. 

I’m suddenly pushed against the wall as Wilson crashes his mouth down onto mine. I don’t even try to pull away. I’ve missed him so much. His hands are on the back of my thighs, almost on my behind.

“I want to try again, Greg,” he says. “We can talk about it over dinner; you really need to eat.” 

We find a small Italian restaurant and sit down at a table. We both order dinner and then after the waitress walks away, we start talking. 

“I’ve really missed you, Wilson. This time we’ve been apart, it’s been very difficult,” I continue. 

“When you walked out of my apartment, it felt like the sun went down and never came back. I’ve spent my alone time crying, wanting you back. It was like a shock to my system. The thought of anyone else having you, it made me sad. It felt like someone stuck a knife in my chest and ripped out my heart. I have a proposition for you. For now, we’ll just be vanilla. Maybe after a while we can start adding things in. Will you accept my asking you if you want to try again?” 

“What about punishments and rules?” I say. “You have those needs.” 

“I need you more, Greg,” he replies. “No punishments and rules.” 

“And no more secrets.” 

“No more secrets.” 

I think about it for a minute. I realize that I don’t want to be without him any longer. Ten days was long enough for me. 

I take a deep breath, then speak again. “Yes, I accept your proposition. I’m willing to try again.”

Wilson kisses me softly. 

We enjoy a lovely dinner and then he drives me back to my place.

“Go home and get some sleep. You won’t get a lot with your work tomorrow,” he says. “By the way, there is a special package for you. I had it shipped to your place earlier today.” 

I kiss him goodbye, knowing that I’m finally getting back to what I had before this mess came up. But I have no idea what the future will hold.


	12. Chapter 12

After work on Saturday, Mr. Tritter invites me to go out for drinks with the rest of our co-workers. I’m starting to wonder whether or not this is a good idea. I send Wilson an email telling him where I would be. He shows up at the bar and finds my boss standing a little too close to me. I think Wilson is getting a little jealous. He introduces himself as my boyfriend. 

“House mentioned before that he had an ex,” Tritter says. 

“Not anymore,” Wilson replies. 

I turn around and see this woman staring at me. She seems...lifeless. I look back at Wilson, then back to where the woman was. She has disappeared. I shake off the thought of the woman. I figure that I’m never going to see this woman again. She is just a face in the crowd. 

* * *

Wilson and I go to the grocery store to pick up some food since I don’t have a lot to eat in the apartment. After getting the necessary food, we start cooking. Once the meal has finished cooking on the stovetop, I serve it on a couple of plates. 

“We’re going to eat a little later,” he says. “Right now, there’s something better than food that I want.” 

I wrap the plates in Saran Wrap, then put them in the fridge. After I close the door, Wilson is kissing me. He pushes me into the door and I hear some bottles move around. 

“You know you want me, Greg. I can feel it,” Wilson says. 

“I want you more than anything,” I say. 

“Where do you want me?” 

“My bed. Now.” 

I lead him down the hall. 

Once we’re in my bedroom, I am starting to go crazy. I have missed him so much and I’m glad to finally have him back. I haven’t opened my curtains all day, so there’s no need to worry about anyone seeing us. 

He looks at me and says, “What would you like me to do now?” 

“Make me yours again,” I reply. “I want you to make love to me.” 

“How would you like it?” 

“Please undress me.” 

“You don’t need to tell me twice,” he smirks. 

He lifts my shirt over my head and throws it behind him. I can’t believe this is actually happening. He is finally back in my apartment and soon-to-be in my arms again. I can see his eyes turning darker with arousal and a hunger for me. 

The jeans are the next item of clothing to go, then my underwear. Wilson asks me what I want next. He really wants to be going slow tonight. I can understand where he’s coming from. 

“Touch me. You already know where,” I say with a slight suggestive tone. 

“You know that I won’t pass up on that offer,” he says. 

Wilson's mouth sinks lower and lower on my body and I cry out at the feel of his mouth on my cock. It hasn’t been that long, but his mouth feels amazing down there and I don’t want him to stop. 

“Wilson, please…” I beg, tightening my grip on his hair. “Make love to me.” 

“I was,” he says. 

“Not just there. I want you in me.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“More than anything.” 

Suddenly, an idea comes to my mind and I smirk at him. 

I pull away from him and then my hands are at his waist. I yank off his dress pants and underwear. They land on the floor in a pile. 

“Greg!” he says as I take him into my mouth. He is moaning, weaving his fingers through my hair. After a couple of minutes, he continues with, “Greg, no more. I’m not gonna release into your mouth.”

I reluctantly pull away and then he pushes me onto my back. 

“Please, please come inside me,” I say. “Need to feel you.” 

He pushes my legs apart with his own and then enters me. I kiss him deeply and cup his face with my hands as we make love for the first time since the breakup. 

* * *

When I awaken - because sex with Wilson always makes me tired - my eyes are adjusting to the light. I’m still in his arms, and he makes me feel safe. 

“I’ve missed this so much,” I say. “Us being together. You lying in my bed. Me at your apartment.” 

“I’ve missed this too,” he says. “I’m getting hungry. Why don’t we go and eat that food we prepared earlier?” 

“That sounds like a good idea.” 

Five minutes later, we’re sitting in the living room eating chicken and white rice. Wilson didn’t feel up to having any vegetables tonight. He pours me a glass of white wine.

I’m wearing my red bathrobe and Wilson’s back in his dress pants. He’s not wearing a shirt. 

“Do you want some dessert?” I ask. I’m wondering if he’s still hungry after chicken and rice and wine. 

“Yes please. I have a craving for some ice cream. Do you have some?” he replies. 

“I believe so.” 

I walk back into the kitchen and pull out some cookie-dough flavored ice cream. 

“I have cookie-dough flavored. That’s all I got. Lawrence loves this stuff. He might get mad if we end up eating the whole thing,” I say. 

“We can always buy her another tub. There are many at the grocery store,” he says. 

“You’re right.” 

“Literally the best dessert ever. Dreyer’s cookie-dough ice cream and Greg.” 

My mouth almost drops open in shock to what he has just said. I didn’t realize that I am on the dessert menu. 

He holds a spoon and the tub of ice cream in one hand and leads me to the bedroom with the other. 

“I want to tie your hands,” he says. 

That’s fine with me. As long as there’s no other forms of bondage or any of that stuff Wilson might still be in to. I’m pretty sure he is. 

Wilson opens my robe and lets it fall to the floor. He tells me to lie on my back. He uses the sash on my robe to tie my hands to the headboard. Wilson gets on the bed, swings himself over my hips so that he’s on top of me, and then opens the tub of ice cream. He takes out a scoop, eats it, and then takes another one. Just when I think he’s going to let me eat it, he puts it in his mouth. 

“Not fair!” I tease him. 

He lets me eat the third scoop - it’s cold and delicious. I haven’t had that flavor in a while. He takes out another scoop and lets it melt a bit. Then he lets it fall off the spoon and onto my body. 

Wilson licks the ice cream off me, leaving my body with longing and desire. 

“I like my dessert when it’s on you. It tastes so much better than normal,” he says. 

I shiver a little. 

“Is it cold?” Wilson asks me. 

_ Yes, but it’s also somewhat torture. The way you drip it onto me and then taste it drives me crazy,  _ I think. 

He continues scooping ice cream out of the tub and letting it drip onto me. My body shivers slightly every time I feel the cold stuff falling on me. Wilson continues to lap it up and - of course - continues to drive me crazy. 

I hear the sound of a wrapper being ripped apart as he pulls out a condom. I still have my hands tied to the headboard. When he enters me, it’s a feeling that I never want to forget.

“You are mine, Greg,” he says. “Every part of you.” 

“Yes, I am yours,” I say. 

A little while later, I’m lying in my bed with Wilson’s arms wrapped around me. He has untied my hands and I’m snuggled into his chest. 

The package he had dropped off in my apartment is an IPad. It has a library full of my favorite books and songs. I love the IPad.

I tell him about the strange woman I saw outside the bar. He says he knows who she is. 

“That is Amber Volakis. She was one of my former submissives. She was hospitalized recently for trying to kill herself. Her husband died in a car accident five weeks ago.” 

He takes a deep breath and I know that he wants to say something. But he wasn’t telling me what it was. 

“What happened?” I ask. 

“She applied for a concealed weapons permit and received it. She can carry a gun if she manages to get one,” he says. “Until this whole situation is cleared up, you will have a security detail going with you whenever you leave the house. I don’t know if she will come after you or me or both of us. I want you safe.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I had some writer's block and some stuff going on in my personal life, but I am determined to complete all my WIPs.

It’s been two days since I found out who the mystery woman was. And now, Wilson and I are arguing. We are having this argument over the fact that Ms. Carr owns a salon, and that’s where I’m getting a haircut for a party I’m going to tonight. My hair is basically the same length, but the split ends have been removed. But now, our argument is no longer important. 

I’m against the wall, my fingers in Wilson’s hair. His mouth is on mine and his hands are reaching for my shirt. I can already feel his hardness pressing into me. 

“Uh, James?” his sister asks, coming into the kitchen. I flush red with embarrassment. 

“Sorry, sis,” Wilson replies. “Any more information on Amber?” 

“No, but we’re looking for her. We’ll make sure that she will be found and given the proper treatment that she needs. I promise.”

Alexandra’s face is also flushed red because she had seen Wilson and I making out. Now she is grabbing her coat and shortly after, she leaves the apartment, leaving us alone. 

* * *

“I want you,” Wilson says. He grabs the bottom of my turquoise shirt, lifts it over my head, and throws it behind him. Then he undoes the button and zipper of my jeans and pushes me down onto the bed. I can’t stop kissing him. My fingers weave into Wilson’s hair and I feel his lips on the side of my neck. His hot breath travels over my skin and then I feel his tongue going behind my ear to lick the shell. I moan softly at the feeling. 

His hands are reaching for my pants again, quickly pulling them off me. Next to go are my white briefs. Wilson reaches over and grabs the lube off the bedside table and opens the cap. He squirts some of the clear liquid onto his fingers. Then he places a finger at my entrance, teasing me a bit before slowly sliding it inside. He adds a second one not too long after. 

“You’re incredibly tight for me, Greg,” Wilson said, curling them against my prostate. “Let me hear what I do to you.” 

I moan, arching my back at the feeling of his fingers inside me. It’s a feeling that I know I will never tire of. 

“Oh, Wilson, I’m gonna cum,” I scream as I feel my orgasm rip through me a couple of minutes later. I spill my release onto my stomach, the pleasure making me feel so sated. Wilson adjusts his position so that his mouth is on my stomach. His tongue laps up some of my release and as I see him doing that, my desire for him grows once again.

“You taste good,” Wilson replies, then pulls out a condom from the pocket of his dress pants. He slides off his pants and underwear, tossing them aside. He then opens the packet and I slide the condom onto him. Once it is in place and thoroughly lubed, he pulls me on top of him. “I want to see all of you like this when we have sex.” 

I sink down on him, causing both of us to moan as I cup his face and kiss him. He grips my hips, then grabs my hardened cock. 

“Baby, that’s it, take it. Take it all,” Wilson orders me. I throw my head back, interlacing my fingers with his as we have hot, passionate sex. When we both have cum, he slides out of me and removes the condom, tossing it in the trash, along with the wrapper. “We’ve got to go get ready. My mother has invited us to her annual dinner party and it starts in two hours. My hairstylist is going to do your hair for tonight. I have selected some suits in the closet that I think you will enjoy very much.” 

Wilson walks out of the room, leaving me alone. I hear the water running not too long after, and I realize that he’s gone into the shower. I walk over to the closet and look at the suits that Wilson has selected for me. I settle on one that is all black, along with a white dress shirt. But I decide to wear a pair of silk underwear to get my boyfriend in a good mood later. 

* * *

When Wilson comes out of the shower, he’s still naked. I smirk at him, taking in his good looks. He walks over to his dresser and pulls out something silicone.

“Please use this tonight,” Wilson says, holding the object in his hand. “I think it will both give us pleasure. It’s a butt plug, just fyi. It’s silicone, so it should fit comfortably.” 

I nod my head yes. Wilson then grabs a bottle of lube and rubs the clear liquid all over the butt plug, making sure it is completely coated. I undo my pants and pull them down, along with my underwear. Wilson tells me to bend over the bed and I do so. Then he takes the plug and slowly inserts it inside me. Immediately, I feel pleasure from the plug. 

He lets his fingers gently push on the toy, which rubs against my prostate and makes me moan. “This is mine,” he continues, then changes the subject. “Since my mother’s party is a masquerade event, I got you a silver eye mask.”

I take the mask with me and then we leave the apartment to head to the parking lot. The drive to Carolyn’s secondary home does not take long and I put my eye mask on before getting out of the car. 

“You look stunning, Mr. House,” Wilson says to me. 

“So do you, Mr. Wilson,” I reply. 

When we step inside the large courtyard, I’m awestruck by the beauty of the place. Blossoming flowers and trees are everywhere. After entering the house, I take in all the details. The place is absolutely gorgeous. I begin to wonder what it would be like to live in such a big and beautiful home. 

We make our way through the crowd of people to our table, where Carolyn is waiting for us. She gives me a hug. 

It turns out that tonight’s masquerade event is a dinner party to raise money for various charities. Wilson reminds me that he had put a few thousand dollars in my bank account earlier, and I decide to use it on one of the auction items. He apparently goes to Paris when he has vacation time, and I decide to use the money that he gave me for a few days there. 

I shout out the money, and no one wants to bid higher, so I win. I’m happy that I get to spend time with Wilson in Paris, but he is giving me a flirty look. All eyes are on the stage at the moment. 

* * *

Wilson catches me off guard by taking my hand and placing it over his rock hard erection. I smirk at him, then start teasing him by playing with his hardness, causing him to bite his lip so that he doesn’t moan in front of everyone. When the guests are distracted, we sneak off to his bedroom, where he tells me that he has never brought a date in his room before. 

“I need to get you out of that suit, Greg,” Wilson says, his voice thick with arousal. “But keep that mask on.”

He pulls me close to him, placing kisses on my lips as he undoes the button and zipper of my dress pants. They fall down and soon, Wilson is undoing my suit jacket and dress shirt. Once those articles of clothing have been removed, I pull down the zipper of Wilson’s dress pants and slide my hand inside, feeling his erection. All I’m wearing now is the silk underwear. 

Wilson uses his tie to restrain my wrists above my head. 

“Is this okay with you?” he asks, sliding down my underwear. 

“Please,” I beg. 

Wilson gets down on his knees and takes my cock in his mouth. Immediately, I moan his name, feeling pleasure spread throughout my body.

“You taste like heaven, Greg. You want me to fuck you?” he continues after he pulls away. 

“Yes,” I say. 

He then grabs me by my wrists and pushes me onto the bed. Wilson undoes the button of his pants and pulls them down, along with his underwear. He opens a condom packet and slides it on, then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small packet of lube. He tears it open and covers the condom with the liquid.

Wilson removes the butt plug and sets it on the nightstand, then buries himself inside me. 

“So tight for me, just the way I like it,” he says.

I moan his name, my breathing quickening as he speeds up. Before I know it, we both have cum and we’re getting ourselves ready to go back to the party. Before we leave, he tosses the toy in the nightstand drawer.

* * *

When we arrive, food is being served. I am so hungry that my mouth waters at the sight of everything. I eat a full plate of food, along with a slice of apple pie for dessert. I suddenly realize that I need to go to the restroom. 

I tell Wilson that I will be right back and head off down the hall to the bathroom. After relieving myself, I wash my hands, and as I’m drying them, I hear someone call my name. 

I turn around and see someone wearing a white mask. They remove it. 

_ Crap. _

It’s Ms. Carr. What does she want with me? 

“Greg,” Sam says. “Your love for Wilson is not going to last long.” 

“Yeah, like you have any say,” I snap. “You’re the one who turned him into who he is.”

I quickly head back to the dinner party and take my seat next to Wilson. 

“You okay?” he asks, noticing that my body language is different from earlier. 

“Ms. Sam Carr showed up,” I reply. 

“I didn’t even know she would be here. I’m going to have a nice chat with her tomorrow. She is the past. You are the present, and the future.”

I smile, feeling so happy and safe with him. 

Wilson and I decide to head home 15 minutes later. I am going to be sleeping at his place tonight, but when we get into the parking lot, I gasp in horror. 

My car is destroyed with slashed tires and white paint. 


	14. Chapter 14

“James Wilson, tell me what’s going on!” I say when he starts getting out of the car. 

“No, I want you to stay here,” he replies, picking up his phone and dialing someone. After about ten minutes, the police arrive. Then Wilson opens the car door and tells me that it is safe for me to exit the car. I take his hand and we walk into the elevator. We reach the apartment quickly, then discover that the patio door is open. Wilson realizes that his apartment isn’t safe, so he tells Alexandra that we are leaving. He calls his housekeeper and instructs her not to return until Amber has been found. 

“Tell me where we’re going,” I say as my boyfriend starts throwing clothes and toiletries into an overnight bag. He allows me to change out of my suit before we have to leave. I throw on some sweatpants and a white cotton t-shirt. 

“We’re going away from here for a bit. Amber is mentally unstable, and she might have a gun. I don’t want you getting hurt,” Wilson replies. His phone starts buzzing and then he rolls his eyes. “What do you want, Sam?” 

I feel my breathing slow down. What did Ms. Carr want with him now? 

“Sam, leave him alone,” Wilson snaps. “I’m serious. You don’t come anywhere near Greg. If you do, there will be consequences. Understand? Good.” He closes his phone and then it rings again. But this time it’s Alexandra. “Oh good. We’ll be there shortly. Thank you. Bye.” 

“What?” I ask. 

“My sister has booked us a hotel room,” Wilson continues. “It’s in her name. It is temporary, but it’s necessary for you to remain safe. If something happened to you, Greg, I’d never forgive myself. You are my whole world. I don’t want to be alone anymore.” 

He cups my face and kisses me, his tongue entering my mouth. I moan softly, kissing him back. Then we leave the apartment and head down to the parking garage. We both get in the car and Alexandra drives us to the hotel. After Wilson and I leave the car, we enter the lobby. He gets us checked in, and then we walk to our room. 

* * *

“We’re alone,” Wilson says into my ear after we’ve found our room and closed the door. He licks the shell, and I start turning into a puddle of Jell-O from his touch alone. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Your shirt is the first piece of clothing to go,” I say, lifting it over his head and tossing it aside. I then bite the lower part of his pecs softly. He moans at the feel of my mouth on his skin. 

“You have an insatiable appetite, Mr. House,” Wilson teases me, then undoes my sweatpants and leaves me standing in my shirt and underwear. “I don’t want to lose you again.” 

“And you won’t.” 

Soon we’re both naked and he pins me to the bed, his hands touching me all over. I can’t get enough of this. 

“Let me in, Greg,” Wilson continues, sliding inside me after he puts a condom and lube on. I wrap my legs around his waist, cupping his face. “You are my therapy. I don’t want anything else.”

I tilt my head to the side to allow him full access to my neck. He kisses me softly there, making me moan as he speeds up his movements. Before I know it, my orgasm goes through me and I release onto my stomach. As Wilson groans my name, it’s a signal to me that he has released into the condom. 

He tells me that we are going to enjoy some fresh air in the morning, and where we would be going would be safe. But first, we both need to shower. 

My hair is all messed up from the amazing sex Wilson and I just had. He loves it when my hair looks different than it normally does, and he kisses me passionately, grabbing my behind and pulling me close to him. 

“I can’t get enough of you,” Wilson says. “We need to shower and then get get some sleep. Tomorrow, we’ll have lots of alone time.” We both head into the shower, get clean, and climb into bed, feeling so exhausted after the day we've had.

* * *

When we're on the road the next morning,  Wilson tells me that we are taking a quick detour before we get to our destination. I am quite surprised when he pulls up to a car dealership. We spend about 15 minutes there, and he buys me another $20,000 car that is very safe. He tells me it is his new graduation present to me since my other car had been trashed by Amber, who is still out there somewhere. The car will be driven to my apartment in a few days. 

We then stop at a steakhouse and enjoy a delicious lunch of ribeye steaks and mashed potatoes, as well as us sharing a bottle of white wine. We decide to take the rest of the wine with us and enjoy it later. 

15 minutes later, we’re down at the river and I’m taken aback by the view. The water looks absolutely beautiful and the boat I’m getting on is breathtaking as well.

An old friend of Wilson’s is going to be on the boat with us as well. While he makes sure the gears and controls are working properly, Wilson takes me into the bedroom and there, his hands travel up my sides and settle on my chest. He runs his thumbs over my nipples, a shiver of pleasure running through my body. 

“Mine,” he says. “These are mine forever.” 

“They are yours.” 

We head back up to the deck and take Wilson’s boat out on the river for about an hour. We come back to land and park the boat back at the deck for a bit. The friend says that he is going to go grab some lunch. Once we’re alone, Wilson leads me downstairs into the cabin. 

* * *

“I need to see you naked, now,” he orders, stripping me of my clothes. Before I know it, I’m completely naked as he strips himself of his clothes. He looks so ravishing when he lies down on the bed, nude. Wilson immediately pulls me on top of him, taking one of my nipples in his mouth. I throw my head back and moan as he takes his time with it, then moves onto the other one. I kiss down his chest and once I reach his cock, I start licking it. 

“Oh, Greg,” Wilson moans, bucking his hips slightly to allow me to take him deeper in my mouth. He tastes like heaven, and I won’t ever get tired of the taste. I keep going, wanting him to cum in my mouth, but he pulls me away, telling me that he doesn’t want to cum just yet. He pulls me up to his mouth and kisses my lips. Wilson then pulls out a condom packet from the nightstand and asks me to roll it onto him. I lick my lips as I tear open the wrapper and then slide the condom on him. He tosses a packet of lube onto the bed and I open it, spreading the liquid all over the condom. Wilson takes my hand and intertwines my fingers with his as I hover over him, then sink down. 

“The pleasure you give me, Greg…” Wilson says, breathing starting to quicken as he moves inside me. He grips my hips to push me down on him even more. “I love you.”

Did I just hear him right? Did he just say that he loves me? 

“I love you, Greg House,” Wilson continues. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, James Wilson,” I say. 

I rock my hips back and forth to get as much pleasure as possible. The small river waves do crash into the boat, but it’s only a gentle movement.

We both say each other’s names as we release together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// Sexual Harassment

Wilson drives me back to his apartment the next morning. When we get there, I want him more than anything and I’m hoping that he’s feeling the same way. 

He asks me if I want to play pool. I say yes and follow him to where his billiards table is. 

“Proposition,” I say. “If I win, you take me back to the playroom. And if you win, you decide what the prize is.” 

“Deal,” he replies. 

We play the game and in the end, I’ve lost. On my last shot, the cue ball fell into one of the side pockets along with the final ball. 

“Looks like I am the winner. For my prize, I’m going to spank you, then take you right on this table,” Wilson says. “You don’t need a safe word this time. Just tell me to stop and I will. I promise.” 

He brings his hand down on my behind. I gasp in pleasure. When he gets to five, I tell him to stop. Wilson immediately pulls his hand away. 

I’m undoing the zipper and button of my jeans to pull them down and once they’re on the floor, I kick them off to the side. Wilson drops his pants, slips on a condom and covers it in lube, then buries himself inside me. I push back against him, which causes him to groan in pleasure. 

“James, please!” I beg, gripping the table. “Go harder.” 

He grips my hips and pulls me back against him, and all I can do is moan and scream his name. The pleasure he gives me is unlike anything else. 

It isn’t long before I feel him getting close, and my own orgasm is rapidly approaching. 

“Greg!” Wilson says before emptying himself into the condom. “That was amazing, baby.” He grasps my cock just as I come, my release spilling into his hand. 

“I love you,” I reply after he pulls out. 

He uses his other hand to pull out a few tissues from his pocket and clean up my release. He tosses the tissues as well as the condom in the trash when he’s finished. Once he comes back over to me, I kiss him deeply. 

“I love you too,” Wilson continues. 

* * *

A few days later, it’s near the end of the workday and I’m reviewing some case files in one of the conference rooms when I notice Tritter walking over to me. My boss makes me uncomfortable at times since he’s asked me out for drinks a few nights since I started working at the hospital. 

He puts one hand on the back of the chair and a couple of his fingers are on my back. I wonder why he’s doing it. I sit up in my chair so that I’m not against the back of it. 

“I just wanted to come over and congratulate you on your hard work,” Tritter says. “I think the least I could do is take you out for a drink.” He briefly touches my hair and I shudder inside. I realize that I don’t like his touch. 

“I can’t tonight. I’ve got plans. Going to spend time with my boyfriend,” I tell my boss. 

“Oh? What’s his name?” 

I clear my throat. “Wilson. James Wilson.” 

“The James Wilson? The oncologist that works here?”

“Yes.” 

“Well, he’s a lucky guy. Goodnight, Doctor House. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

* * *

A week later, Wilson and I are going out to dinner and I remember that I need to pick up a few things from my apartment. 

“You sure you don’t want me to come in?” he asks me. 

“It’s okay, baby,” I say. “I’ll be five minutes.” 

I unlock the door and step inside my apartment, setting the keys on the kitchen counter. I look up and almost scream. 

Standing in my kitchen and holding a revolver is Amber Volakis. 

* * *

At this moment, I’m wondering how I should react. My heart is beating fast in my chest, and sweat starts forming on my forehead. 

“Hello, Amber,” I say. “What are you doing here?” 

“I came to see you,” she replies, her voice full of sadness. “Sir allows you to call you by his first name. I wasn’t allowed to.”

“Wilson told me about what happened to you. I am so sorry.” 

Amber then points the revolver at me. “You have what I don’t.” 

“I’m not one of his submissives,” I say. 

“He lets you sleep in his bed. He never let any of us do that.” 

“How do you know about that?” 

“I’ve been following you around for a while now.” 

All of a sudden, Wilson opens the door and he’s in shock. 

“Amber,” he says. “Come here.”

I see her respond immediately to his tone. The way he’s talking to her is a voice he uses only when he’s being dominant or is in the room with all the sex toys. I want to say something, but my mouth can’t seem to form words. 

“Kneel,” Wilson continues. The gun falls out of her hand as she kneels to the ground. He calls Alexandra - who is down the street - and tells her to come take me back to his apartment. When she arrives, I follow her outside, but then I start walking away. 

“Don’t look for me; I need space!” I shout at Alexandra. She stays where she is and I walk off down the street, needing some time to myself. As I continue walking, I let the tears fall. Seeing Wilson with his ex-submissive, it makes me realize that I will never be good enough for him; that I will never be as submissive as Amber was. I continue to walk throughout the city for a good two hours until I finally flag down a taxi to take me back to Wilson’s apartment. When I take the elevator up to his place and enter through the open front door, I see my boyfriend on the phone with someone. He is clearly upset. 

“Where have you been, Greg?!” Wilson demands when he finishes with his phone call, anger present in his tone. “I had sent people out to look for you. If anything had happened to you…” 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Wilson, I don’t always like to do what I’m told to do.” 

“You’re being ridiculous.” 

“I saw the way you acted with Amber. I went out for a walk and realized that I would not be able to give you that kind of submission that you want and need.” 

“Amber had a gun in her hand and could have shot you. I would have done anything to make sure that didn’t happen.” 

“Is she here? Is she in the apartment?” 

“No, of course not, Greg. Amber’s now in the psych ward getting the treatment she needs. Her weapons permit was revoked and she’s not allowed to have a gun on her ever again.” 

“I want to believe you.” I turn around and start to walk towards the front door. 

“Don’t leave me, Greg, I need you,” Wilson begs me. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, but I’m not good enough for you.” 

“Please.” Wilson then gets down on his knees in front of me and puts his hands on his thighs. He looks down at the ground. 

“What are you doing?” I ask. But he does not answer, and instead, keeps looking down at the ground. I gasp when I realize that he’s being submissive to me. 


	16. Chapter 16

“Please, James, don’t do this,” I say. “I’m not going to run. I was going to close the door.” But he still remains silent. “I became scared after seeing you with Amber. I’m afraid that you’ll leave me one day…” 

“I’m not,” Wilson replies. “I’m never going to leave you. Please don’t leave me.” 

“I won’t,” I say, kneeling down so that I was at his height. 

“Marry me.” 

I’m in total shock. Did he really just ask me to marry him? 

“James, I’ve had a rough day. I also happened to be at gunpoint by one of your crazy ex-submissives and you’re scared of losing me. Plus, that wasn’t the most romantic of proposals.” 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Greg. Before you, I would never have considered marriage.” 

I feel my heart swoon at his confession. 

“Is your answer a no?” he continues. 

“It’s not a no, but it’s not a yes either,” I say. “Can I have some time to think about it?” 

“I can live with that, Greg.” 

We walk over to the kitchen and have a quick snack. 

“So after I left, what happened with Amber?” I ask. 

Wilson looks guilty at that moment. I immediately become suspicious. He clears his throat before talking.

“We talked for a bit, and then I gave her a bath. She was dirty. I think she’s been living out on the streets for a while and hadn’t had a proper shower or bath in a while.” At that moment, I felt tears forming in my eyes. It was bad enough seeing Wilson act dominant with her, but helping her bathe? It was too much. “Greg, please, look at me. I only bathed her because she was a broken soul. It meant nothing.” 

“Do you still have any feelings towards her?” 

“No, I don’t,” he continues. “Please. She was damaged and needed help. After the bath, she put on the clothes she had been wearing before and then I took her to the psych ward. Then I came back home and started wondering where you were since Alexandra told me you didn’t go to the apartment.” 

“I’ve had enough of this crap for one day. Leave me alone, James, I need some space.” 

I walk down the hall and close the bedroom door behind me, flopping down on the bed and letting my tears fall. 

* * *

A while later, Wilson knocks on the door and I tell him that he can come in. He sees my tear-streaked face and pulls me into a hug. 

“Please, Greg, don’t cry,” he says, holding me close. Once I’ve let all my tears out, he carries me back to bed and holds me close to him and we both fall asleep. A few hours later, I awake to see Wilson moving around a lot in his sleep and he’s muttering what sounds like, “Don’t leave me”. 

“Babe! I’m here!” I say, trying to shake him awake. 

His eyes open and they are looking around the room. When his eyes settle on me, he breathes a sigh of relief. 

“You left...you left me,” he says. 

“Oh, James,” I reply. “You don’t have to be scared. I’m not leaving you. I love you.” 

“I still think that one day you will.” 

“I promise you. I am not going anywhere. I love you so much.” 

I kiss him, cupping his face and he moans softly when I start to nibble on his bottom lip. 

“I love you too,” he continues. I start kissing the side of his neck gently and he gasps in pleasure. “Oh, Greg, don’t stop. I want you.” 

“I want you too.” 

“Do you really want this? You can always say no.” 

“Yes, I really want this.” I start leaving little bite marks all over his chest as I move further down his body. “I am yours. You have my heart and soul until the end of time.” 

I take his cock in my mouth and begin sucking, feeling him react to the pleasure I’m giving him. 

“Greg, please, keep going,” he moans, putting his fingers in my hair. “It feels so good.” 

I continue for another two minutes, and then he pulls me away and pulls me up to his mouth to kiss me. He grabs a condom and lube from the nightstand and tears open the wrapper. I slide the condom on him, apply a good amount of lube onto the condom, and then straddle his waist. 

I slowly sink down on him until he’s fully inside me and I lean down to kiss him.

“What have you done to me, Greg House?” Wilson asks as he thrusts up into me. 

“I should be asking you the same question, Mr. Wilson,” I say, smirking at him. 

After we make love, I fall back to sleep and when I wake up, I look at the alarm clock and realize that I am going to be late for work. 

“Crap!” I shout, immediately getting out of the bed and heading over to the shower. I take a quick shower and then walk over to the closet and get dressed. Wilson is now awake and watching me put my clothes on. “I’m sorry, baby, I have to get to work. Mr. Tritter is not going to be happy with me.” 

“You sure I can’t get you to stay?” Wilson asks. 

“No, not this morning. I really need to get going to work. Tonight, baby.” I kiss him goodbye, grab my things, and walk out of the apartment to the parking lot, where Alexandra is waiting for me. She drives me to Princeton-Plainsboro. 

* * *

When I finally get to work, Mr. Tritter is very upset. He glares at me. 

“What time do you think it is?” he snaps. 

I swallow nervously before speaking. “I’m sorry. I overslept. I’ll get to work right away.” 

“Just don’t let it happen again. Bring me a coffee and then start working.” 

I find a pot of coffee in the breakroom that’s just finished brewing. I then locate a mug and pour coffee for my boss. I bring it into his office and he barely acknowledges me. 

_ Why is he so upset?  _ I think.  _ I’ve never been late to work. He can’t possibly be that angry at me for one time, can he? _

I take my lunch break a few hours later and while I eat my lunch, I call Wilson and tell him what’s been going on this morning. 

“So my boss is being super annoying today,” I say to my boyfriend. “He’s been upset with me all morning and I told him I wouldn’t be late again. I don’t understand why he’s so mad.” 

“He’s probably just having a stressful day. Don’t let him get to you, love. Just think, tonight, you will be here with me and we’ll be having some fun in bed.” 

“I like the sound of that,” I say. 

“What time should I come get you from work?” 

“Six-thirty,” I reply.

“Alright, baby, I’ll see you then. I have a meeting to go to, so I’ll talk to you later. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

When the phone call is over, my mind flashes back to last night, when Wilson asked me to marry him. 

_ Could I really marry him? Spend the rest of my life with him?  _

_ I know that I love Wilson more than anyone. I care about him. I’ve never felt such a strong connection with anyone else other than him.  _


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// Sexual Harassment.

A couple of hours before my shift at work is over, my phone rings. I can see from the Caller ID that Carolyn is calling. 

“Hello?” I say. 

“Oh hi, dear! I’ve been wanting to talk to you. I’m trying to throw a surprise party for James on Saturday since it’s his birthday. I’m officially extending the invitation to you.” 

“Thanks, Carolyn, I’ll definitely be there.” 

“It’s not going to be a big surprise party or anything, but Wilson doesn’t really celebrate his birthday. I just want to do something nice for him.” 

“He’s going to love it.” 

We say goodbye, and then I walk back over to my desk to continue working the rest of my shift. 

* * *

It is currently six-ten, twenty minutes before the end of my workday. I’m looking around in the vending machine for a granola bar, which is the one snack I eat during the day. I look up and Mr. Tritter is staring at me. I can tell he’s angry. 

“We need to talk,” he says. I am nervous but follow him to his office and then he slams the door shut. I know that everyone else on the team has gone home for the night and that Wilson is outside waiting for me.

“What is it, Sir?” I ask. 

“When I first hired you, I thought you had great potential. But I’ve noticed that you’ve been putting in less effort lately. Is your boyfriend distracting you?” 

I’m feeling terrified. I have no idea what Mr. Tritter wants, but I can see that he’s eying me up and down. I’m wearing my royal blue scrubs, which is what every intern wears.

“Sir, your cab to the airport is going to be here soon and your necessary documents are in my locker. I need to go get them,” I say, preparing to leave the room. But suddenly, he traps me against the closed door and puts a hand on it. I feel unsure of what will happen next. “What is your issue? If you have a problem with me, you should talk to HR about it.” 

“HR won’t need to hear about this. This is between you and me.” 

I can smell the alcohol on his breath and it starts making me nauseous. 

He continues speaking. “My boss wanted to hire someone else for your position, but I saw potential for you. Now, you can either make me happy or I’m going to start looking for secrets about Mr. Wilson. Why do you devote all your attention to him and barely any to me?” 

“Um, Sir, I’d like to go home now,” I say, really feeling uncomfortable. 

“I just think that if you’re going to start sleeping your way through Princeton-Plainsboro, then you should do it with someone who knows what they’re doing. Admit it, Doctor House. You want me.” 

“No, I don’t!” I exclaim. “I love James.” 

“Oh, you love me too. All those clothes you wear under your scrubs, you were trying to lead me on.” I fight the urge to vomit right there on the floor. “I’m way better at sex than he is.” He’s talking right next to my ear and I feel his knuckles brush my cheek. I turn my head to the side. “Mr. Wilson has no idea what he’s doing.” 

“Please stop,” I say. 

“I’ll make you cum like no one else ever has.” 

I twist his finger and then knee him in the groin. I open the door and make my way out of the hospital and into my boyfriend’s waiting arms. 

“Greg? What’s going on?!” Wilson asks me, noticing my worried facial expression. 

“My boss...he tried to touch me,” I say. 

“I’ll kill him.” Wilson starts to leave, but I tell him no. 

“Please, don’t leave me alone,” I continue. He pulls me into a hug and then dials a friend in security to escort Mr. Tritter out of the hospital and have him fired immediately after explaining what happened to me. 

* * *

Alexandra drives Wilson and I back to the apartment while we wait for news on Tritter. At the apartment, Wilson holds me close and cups my cheek. 

“I was so worried,” he says. “If something had happened to you, I would have never forgiven myself.” 

“I’m okay, love. I’m here. I’m fine. I kicked him in the groin.” 

“Very smart,” my boyfriend continues. 

“I took some self-defense classes as an undergraduate in case something would happen.” 

He kisses me softly, then gets up off the couch. “Want some wine?” 

“Sure.” 

While he heads off to the kitchen, I stand up and stretch my muscles. I walk down the hall and find the playroom door unlocked. I step inside and notice a metal object on the nightstand. 

“Anything peaking your interest?” Wilson asks me. I turn around and he’s standing in the doorway with two glasses of wine in his hands. 

“That metal thing on the nightstand,” I say, pointing to the object. 

“Oh, that’s a butt plug.”

“Why do you have those?” 

“I bought it for you, love. You’ll get pleasure from it. But it is, of course, up to you whether you want to experiment with it.” 

The object looks somewhat frightening, and I’m not sure if I want it in my behind. I put the object back in the drawer and look over towards the shelf with all the crops and paddles and spot a metal bar with cuffs. I grab it and show it to him. 

“It’s called a spreader bar. But not in here. In my bed,” he says. 

“Why, babe?” 

“The last time we were in here, you left me.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, James. You have me forever.” 

He takes the bar from my hand and then tells me to follow him to his bedroom. He tosses the bar on the bed and then pushes me down onto the soft, comfortable mattress. 

“Do you want me to touch you, babe?” I ask. 

“Please,” he says. “Your touch feels so good.”

I undo the buttons on his shirt and push it off his shoulders. Then I undo his pants and toss them next to the shirt. 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, Greg House?” he asks me as his underwear are pulled down, leaving him completely naked. 

“I think I have an idea,” I say, grabbing his erection and stroking it. He hisses in pleasure and then bites down on his lip.

I surprise him by taking his hardness in my mouth and continuing to stroke it at the same time. 

He gently grips my hair and starts muttering incoherently. 

“Greg, please!” he says. “Don’t stop.” 

My eyes look up at him as I continue using my mouth and hands. It appears to put him in an even better mood and I can tell that he’s getting closer. 

“I’m gonna cum,” he continues. “Please, Greg.” 

“I want to taste you,” I say. “Cum for me, baby.” 

He screams in pleasure as he releases in my mouth and I moan at his taste. He pulls me up and kisses me. 

“You are naughty, Mr. House. Now, if I remember, you taste even better.” 

I immediately become aroused at the thought of his mouth on me. He pushes me onto my back and takes off my pants and underwear, then puts my ankles in the spreader bar’s cuffs. 

“You can always say no,” Wilson says. 

“I want this,” I reply. 

He picks up the bar and pulls it apart somewhat so that I’m completely exposed. Wilson starts kissing my inner thighs and I’m squirming on the bed. 

“Please, baby,” I continue. “I need you.” 

Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabs the bottle of lube. He covers his fingers in lube, then slides one inside me. A second one follows behind not too long after. He curls his fingers against my prostate and I nearly scream in pleasure.

“You’re so tight for me, baby,” Wilson says, then flicks his tongue against the slit of my cock. “And you taste fantastic.” 

He then puts his mouth around the head of my cock and I gasp. With the spreader bar preventing me from closing my legs, I feel more pleasure. 

I put my hands in his hair, telling him to keep going. He wraps his arms around my legs and continues to pleasure me.

“James, please,” I beg. “Please, I need it.” 

“I know you do, baby,” he continues. Within a minute, the orgasm takes over me and I say his name as I come hard. “Seeing you cum is one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen. It’s so sexy.” He removes his fingers and then says, “I want every inch of you, Greg.”

“I am yours.”


	18. Chapter 18

When I step into work, I see one of my coworkers, Robert Chase, waiting by Tritter’s office for me. 

“Mr. Tritter has left the hospital unexpectedly,” Robert says. “We want you to take over his job as a board member while you also complete your internship.” 

“Me?” I say. I’m in complete shock. 

“Tritter saw a lot of potential in you and spoke highly of you. We believe you’re going to be a great board member.” 

“I’ve only been here a very short time…” 

“House, we all believe in you.” 

My mind is going crazy. I immediately call Wilson and tell him the news. He’s shocked as well, but is very happy for me. 

* * *

That night, Wilson takes me out to dinner to celebrate my job promotion and as soon as we’re in the apartment’s parking lot, he tells me that he wants to have sex with me on every surface in his apartment. 

As soon as we get inside, he’s kissing me deeply and leading me over to the kitchen counter, where he sets me down on it and is immediately taking off my new dress pants. 

“Please, James, I need you!” I say as I wrap my legs around his waist and keep him close to the counter. He pulls down the zipper of his dress pants and undoes the button, then slides on a condom and lube. He then buries himself inside me. 

“You are mine,” he growls in my ear. “Every part of you is mine.” 

“I am yours,” I continue. “I will always be yours.” 

We make love on the counter a total of three times and then we fall asleep in his bed. When he wakes up in the morning, he tells me he has to go out of town for the day to meet with some other doctors. I decide to go out and get him his birthday present for the party tomorrow night.

* * *

That evening, I come back home from work and shopping to find the apartment empty. Wilson is nowhere to be seen. I send him several texts and call him twice, but he’s not picking up. I hear the apartment door open and see Alexandra, Lawrence, and Carolyn walking in. They all have sad looks on their faces. 

“House...Wilson never came back from his trip,” Alexandra says. “His car went missing.” 

“Oh no,” I say. “It can’t be.” 

“Rescue crews are looking for him and his car, but right now all we can do is wait and hope.” 

_ He’ll come back, _ I tell myself.  _ He’s got to come back. _

We all wait around in the apartment for over two hours before the door opens and Wilson steps inside. 

His mother is the first person to give him a hug. Alexandra and Lawrence go next. Wilson tells them that he wants to say hi to me and they leave the apartment. 

I’m sitting on the couch crying and he comes over to me. 

“Hey, Greg, I’m here,” he says. “I’m alive. I’m here.” 

“I was so scared, baby,” I reply. He wraps his arms around me. “I thought you were gone forever.” 

“I’m never going to leave you. They found my car in a ditch and found that parts of the controls had been tampered with. Someone deliberately tried to have me killed. But the police will find whoever did this and make sure they don’t try anything ever again. But Greg, I am here. Please, look at me.” 

I look at him, my eyes still full of tears. He uses his finger to wipe them away and kisses me passionately. I reach into my jacket pocket and give him a small wrapped box. He opens it and finds a keychain with the word ‘Princeton’ on it and gives me a confused look. 

“On the back of the keychain is my answer to your marriage proposal,” I say. He turns it over and see the word ‘yes’ written on the back. 

He looks back at me and smiles. He then pulls me into his arms and kisses me deeply. 

* * *

Wilson takes my hand and leads me down to his bedroom. 

“I want to make love to my fiancé,” he tells me. The desire begins to pool in my belly. 

“Please,” I say. He pushes me onto the bed and immediately, his hands are running up and down my sides. Wilson gets on top of me and pulls down the sweatpants I had been wearing since I had got home. 

“No underwear, Mr. House, I like it,” he continues. 

“I won’t be Mr. House much longer.” He grins at me and then starts nibbling on my inner thighs, causing me to moan and squirm. “Ahhh, James, please, I need you.” 

“And you have me.” Wilson takes off my shirt, eyes darkening with lust. “You’re so beautiful, Greg.” He runs his thumbs over my nipples, making me groan in pleasure. “Mine.” 

“Yours.” 

He starts leaving small hickeys on my chest and then reaches into the pocket of his pants and pulls out some lube. After tearing the package open and coating his fingers, he slides one inside me. I beg him for more, so he inserts a second one and curls them while hitting my sweet spot. 

I arch my back and push my pelvis towards him, wanting his fingers deeper inside me. 

“Let me hear you, baby,” he says. 

“James, please!” I beg. “I want to cum.” 

He moves his fingers faster inside me and it’s not long before my legs are quivering and I cum hard, screaming his name. 

Wilson then removes his fingers, leaving me wanting more. He grabs the packet of lube and slicks up his cock, then positions himself between my legs. He enters me and I groan at the feeling of him inside me. 

“I love you,” I say. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” is his reply. He begins to thrust inside me - a torturous, slow rhythm - making me feel even more pleasure. 

“Fuck me, James, please, I want to feel you.” 

Wilson just groans in pleasure and then starts to speed up his thrusts, the feeling of his balls hitting my entrance driving me closer to the edge. Even though I just had an orgasm very recently, I’ve found that my refractory period between them isn’t very long - only a couple of minutes. 

My insides tighten up around him a few minutes later and I feel another orgasm preparing to come over me. Wilson keeps thrusting and I don’t want him to stop. I feel myself cum again, crying out his name. 

I kiss him deeply when I hear him say my name after he empties himself inside me. 

“I can’t believe we’re getting married,” I say after we’re both lying on the bed, our fingers intertwined. 

“I can’t either, considering that I never thought I would ever get married. But then you came into my life and changed everything. And now, I can’t imagine my life without you.” 

“I want to go to the playroom,” I continue. “It’ll be a birthday present for you.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I am sure. I’m ready.” 

* * *

Ten minutes later, we’re standing outside the playroom door. Wilson asks me again if I’m sure that I want to be here, and I tell him that I am sure. 

He opens the door and I step inside. I lie on the bed and he pulls out an object from the nightstand. At first, I think that it’s a butt plug, but Wilson explains to me that it’s a prostate vibrator. 

He covers the toy in lube and slowly slides it inside me. He rubs it against my sweet spot, which is still sensitive from our lovemaking. Wilson turns on the vibrator to the first setting and immediately, I feel the vibrations. 

But then, he turns off the vibrator and leaves me in a state of wanting more. 

“James, what are you doing? Don’t stop!” I say. 

“I like teasing you,” he replies. 

“Please, I need it!” 

He takes pity on me and uses the vibrator on me until I come hard once again. 

* * *

At Carolyn’s house, the surprise party turns out to be a success. However, there is just one slight problem - Sam Carr has shown up unannounced. I am both surprised and angry to see her at the house. I am hoping that Carolyn had not invited her. 

Wilson announces to everyone that I have said yes to his marriage proposal and that we will start planning our wedding soon. 

I excuse myself to go off to the bathroom and before I can even go inside, Sam stands in the doorway. 

“You’re not right for him,” she says. 

“Excuse me, but my relationship with Wilson is none of your business.” 

“He’s not capable of marriage. You’re just the next one in a long line of submissives.” 

“Again, what I do with Wilson is none of your business! He and I love each other and we are getting married.”

“If you even think for a second that he will be happy with a slut like you...” 

I have been enjoying drinking a glass of champagne but now, my anger has boiled over to the point where I splash the rest of the drink in her face. 

“What are you doing here, Sam?” Wilson asks, now standing next to me. 

“He’s not right for you,” is Sam’s response. She uses her hands to wipe some of the champagne off of her face. 

“You’re insane if you think you know what’s right for me. All you did was teach me how to have sex. Greg taught me how to love.”

“Get out,” Carolyn says, walking up to us. “Get out of my house and stay away from my son and future son-in-law.”

Sam immediately grabs her purse and leaves.

* * *

“I want to show you something,” Wilson says, taking my hand. He leads me outside to the gazebo, which has already been decorated with candles and flower petals. 

“Oh, James, it’s beautiful,” I say. I notice that he’s not next to me. I turn around and see that he’s down on one knee. A small box in his hand and I see the ring inside.

“Marry me, Greg House. Share my life with me. I love you,” he continues. 

I smile at him. “Yes, a million times yes!” 

He stands up and slides the ring on my finger and then kisses me deeply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story technically ends here, but I have decided to include an epilogue that will contain some snippets dealing with their married life! Should be posted within the next few days.


	19. Epilogue: Missing Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached the final chapter of 50 shades of Wilson! Thank you to everyone who has commented, subscribed, bookmarked, and left kudos! Hope you enjoy this little epilogue :)

**ONE - THOUGHTS**

I’m sitting in a chair, staring out towards the beautiful, blue waters of Santorini, Greece. I look over at my husband - it still is hard to believe that I’m married - who is currently snoozing on his chair. 

He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. But he’s the head of the Oncology department, so there is always going to be stress. 

I start flashing back to our wedding day and it gives me a nice image to dream about when I’m snoozing on the beach. 

...

_ “I now pronounce you husbands,” the officiant says. _

_ I smile at Wilson as he kisses me and all of our friends and family are applauding for us. We head out to the dance floor and he holds me close to him.  _

_ “You look absolutely stunning in that suit, Greg. Later, I’ll have fun taking it off you,” he says quietly into my ear.  _

_ I smirk back at him, then continue dancing with him as Lawrence comes over to us.  _

_ “Greg! You look so amazing,” Lawrence says. I blow my husband a kiss and then give my best friend a hug. “How are you feeling?”  _

_ “Amazing,” I reply. “I love him so much.”  _

_ “I’m so happy for you, Greg. Just remember, if he hurts you, I’ll hurt him back for you.”  _

...

**TWO - TOYS**

“Come with me, love,” Wilson says to me, taking my hand and leading me down to our other bedroom. “What do you want, Greg?” 

“I want you. I want you so much,” I reply. 

“And you’ll always have me. I’ve been yours since the day you came into my office.” 

I stand in the middle of the room, while Wilson walks up to me and unbuttons my shirt, sliding it off my shoulders. 

“Drop your jeans,” he orders me. I let them fall to the floor so that I’m standing in nothing but my underwear. “Get on the bed and lie on your stomach.” 

When Wilson gets dominating, it turns me on so much, and it makes me want him even more. I obey his orders and wonder what is going to happen next. 

He pulls my underwear off and I hear the sound of a cap being popped open. I then feel a finger gently slide inside me, then a second. 

“You are so tight for me, Greg,” he says, moving them faster and curling them. 

“Please, James, don’t stop!” I scream, gripping the bed sheets. 

And he doesn’t. Wilson keeps going until I’ve come hard. I turn onto my back and he allows me to slide his underwear off. He walks over to the dresser and pulls out a small object and covers it in lube. I take a closer look at the object and realize that it’s a butt plug. 

“I’ve wanted to use one of these on you for a while now, baby,” he continues. “I have lube here to make it easier for you.” He squirts some onto his fingers and covers the plug again with some more of the lube. “Do you want to try this out? Do you trust me?” 

“I would like to try,” I say. “And I trust you with my life.” 

Wilson slides the plug gently inside my ass and at first, I don’t feel anything. But then when he pushes the plug fully inside and it brushes my prostate, I suddenly feel pleasure.

He uses his other hand to stroke my cock. He flicks the slit with his thumb and at this point, I’m tightly clenching the bedsheets. 

“James!” I scream loudly. “Please, husband, it feels so good.” 

He pulls his hand away and then removes the plug, setting it on the nightstand. He pulls down his sweatpants, slicks himself up with lube, and then buries himself inside me. Wilson goes slow, while also stroking my cock at the same time. At this moment, I can barely talk because I’m experiencing so much pleasure. He speeds up his thrusts, and I’m unable to say anything. All I can do is moan and scream. 

“Oh baby, you feel amazing. You’re so tight. It feels like the first time, every time,” Wilson says, moving his hand faster. 

I tighten up around him, knowing I’m about to cum hard. The orgasm rips through me, and I scream my husband’s name.

I’m left panting and feeling sated. Wilson groans in pleasure as he comes inside me, then pulls out.

“You have quite the sexual appetite, Greg,” he says.

“Well, that’s because I have a sexy husband, James,” I reply.

...

**THREE - ALLISON CAMERON**

We’re driving around Princeton a few days later. We stop in front of a two-story house that says ‘sold’ and I already love the exterior.

“I bought this place for us,” Wilson says. “I should have asked you first-” 

I cut him off by kissing him. “I love it, husband.” We walk up to the front door and this blonde woman comes out and smiles. 

“Greg, this is Allison,” Wilson says to me after taking my hand. “She’s going to consult with us on our home. She’s also a close friend of mine.” 

“I’m going to help you set up a fabulous place to live,” Allison speaks up, placing her hand on Wilson’s shoulder. 

“I’d like for Greg to see the inside of the home,” he continues, and I feel some jealousy starting to build up inside me. 

_ Hands off, _ I think to myself.  _ Wilson is taken. He’s mine. _

My husband takes my hand again and leads me inside the empty home that he’s bought for us. Wilson leads us to the dining room where there are blueprints set out on the table. He and I look over them. 

“I can help build a nice fireplace in the living room with beautiful stone,” Allison says, placing her hand over Wilson’s. At that moment, my jealousy is burning very high, and I want to tell this woman that he is married. I’m wondering if she does notice his wedding band and is doing this to make me angry on purpose. 

At that moment, Wilson’s phone buzzes, and he sees that he has a phone call from his boss. He excuses himself to take the call. When Wilson steps out of the room, I take the opportunity to have a word with Allison. 

“Well, I could use granite for the kitchen countertops…” the blonde begins, but I clear my throat. 

“Allison...it is Allison, correct?” I say, sitting on the table and putting my left hand on the blueprints, making sure my rings were visible. “I’m sure you are great at what you do. I don’t think Wilson would have asked for you if he thought otherwise. However, you need to stop trying to pursue my husband and touching him.” 

“Greg, come on.” 

“Call me Mr. Wilson,” I continue. “And this place is our future home. So you can either help out with the project by keeping your hands off of my husband or I will tell him what you’re up to and have you removed from this project. Understood?” 

“I assure you that it won’t happen again,” she replies before Wilson comes back into the room. 

“Everything all right, babe?” he asks. 

“Yes, everything’s fine,” I say, sliding my hand into his back pocket and gently caressing his behind, then putting my hand on his shoulder to show Allison that I am serious about what I have said to her. 

...

**FOUR - CLUBBING**

The next evening, Wilson and I head out to a bar with Lawrence and Alexandra. She is now a Kutner, because she and Kutner have gone to Vegas recently and eloped.

I head out of the dance floor and start dancing, enjoying the beat. I feel someone’s hands on my waist and then get comfortable by leaning back against them. 

Lawrence has joined me out on the floor and gasps. I am beginning to wonder if he’s gasping because I’m not the greatest dancer. 

I look down and see that the person’s hands are covered in tattoos. I immediately step away from the person and turn around to see a muscular man. I look around for Wilson and see that he’s not at the table where we will be eating food later. 

“Hey, get off me!” I scream at the man. The music’s loud, so I have to practically scream for someone to hear me. 

“Have some fun with me,” the man says, grabbing my waist. “It’s perfectly innocent.” 

“I’m married, jerk,” I continue. I slap him across the face to get him to let go of me. I hold up my hand so he can see my rings. “And you don’t want to mess with me.” 

“Keep your hands off my husband,” Wilson says as he walks up next to me and pulls me close to him. 

The man holds his hands up in surrender and walks away. My husband tells me to come with me and we head off to the bathroom. When we are alone, he kisses me and touches me all over. I moan softly, wishing we were at home so I could be loud. 

“I love you,” he continues. “I don’t like it when other men touch you like that.” His voice gets lower as he growls in my ear, “You are mine.” 

“I’m yours,” I say. “I love you too.” 

...

**FIVE - AWAITING YOUR PLEASURE**

A few hours later, I awake from a peaceful nap and quickly sneak off to the playroom. It’s been a while since we’ve been in here, and I’m feeling in the mood to be dominated. I pick up my phone and send a text to my husband. 

_ \- I await your pleasure, Mr. Wilson. XOXO, Greg _

There is a response a few seconds later. 

_ \- I’ll be right there. XOXO _

I hear the door open within a couple of minutes and Wilson enters in his pajamas. I’m on my knees, waiting patiently.

“So you want to play, Mr. House?” he asks me, taking one of the riding crops and placing it under my chin. I look up at him. 

“Yes, Sir,” I say. 

...

**SIX - TWO YEARS LATER**

“Have you had enough yet, baby?” Wilson asks me. 

“No. I could go a while more,” I say. 

He brings his down on my behind and I cry out in pleasure. “What was that?” 

“No, Sir.” 

He coats his fingers with lube and then buries two of them inside me. “Mr. House, you are ready for me. Are you going to be a good boy?” 

“Yes, Sir. I promise.” 

He curls his fingers against my prostate and I nearly come right then and there.

“Don’t cum yet, baby,” he says. 

“Please, Mr. Wilson. I need to. Please let me.” 

“Get on your knees.” 

I do so and turn around to face my husband. He’s wearing his official white lab coat and I immediately feel myself get more around. Recently, we have started incorporating his job into our sex life and it adds more spice. 

“I think you need to put that mouth of yours to good use,” he growls. “Suck it.” I grab his cock and start sucking, feeling him tense up around me. “Good boy. Keep going. You need to please me.”

I start licking his cock in the special way that gets him weak almost instantly. He groans in pleasure, tugging on my hair. I continue with this for several minutes. 

“Please, Sir, will you release in my mouth?” I ask. 

“No,” he replies. “I will in you, though.” 

He pushes me down onto the edge of the bed, coats his cock in lube, then he buries himself inside me. 

“Oh yes, Sir, please,” I say, pushing back against him. 

“Take it. Take it all, baby. Cum for me, Mr. House.” I release hard onto the sheets and feel him tense up inside me. “I’m gonna cum.” Then he empties himself inside and I moan at the feeling. 

I turn around after he pulls out and kiss him softly. He kisses me back. 

“How is Ellis?” Wilson questions. 

“She’s feeling much better,” I reply. I get changed into my regular clothes and head off to find our son, Allen. He has just turned two recently.

I find Allen playing with one of his blocks and I pick him up and hold him close. Wilson comes into the room a few minutes later with Ellis and gives her a kiss on the forehead, then kisses me on the lips. 

“I love you and our family, Mr. House,” he says. 

“I love you and our family too, Mr. Wilson.” 


End file.
